Fair, Strife, Villiers, or Leonhart
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Zack, Cloud, Leon are new in town and have their eyes on Lightning's younger sister, Kiara. (I know her real name is Serah.) However they aren't the only ones. Snow Villiers has his eyes on her as well and is determined to get her. But Kiara is not the only one. Angeal has his eyes on Lightning. Who will get her heart? Who will Lightning allow? P.S. no L'Cie.
1. Who is She

Kiara was walking home from the Beachside Diner lost in thought. Her ankle long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail allowing her electric sapphire blue eyes shine. She past a group of boys not noticing that they watched her walk pass them.

"Man she was pretty!" said Zack.

"Yeah you said it!" said Leon.

"I wander what her name is." said Cloud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zack and Leon said in unison.

"You do realize you all can't date the same girls." said Angeal.

"So what do we do?" asked Cloud.

"How about you all get to know her and who ever she goes for. The other two have to deal with it and find someone else." said Angeal. They looked at each other before looking back at Angeal.

"Deal!" they said in unison. Meanwhile Kiara had just walked pass the the NORA house and walked past Snow without noticing. He looked at her walk away.

"What a beauty!" Snow said before he went up the stairs and into the NORA house. He walked past the others with the girl he just saw on his mind.

"Hey Snow what's up?" asked Gadot.

"I bet you anything it's a girl." said Maqui. Snow walked over to the fridge and grabbed something to drink.

"So what's her name?" Yuj asked as Snow took a drink.

"Don't know." Snow said looking up picturing her in his head. "But." He looked at them. "I WILL find out." He finished the rest of his drink before heading up to his room. Kiara got home and started making dinner for when Lightning came home. Lightning got home right as Kiara finished setting the table and pulled dinner out of the oven. She gave them each an equal share before sitting down.

"So how was you day?" Kiara asked before she took a bite.

"Just like all the others. Except we had to pull four guys out of the woods and bring them to town." Lightning said with a smile.

"What'd they think about that?" asked Kiara.

"Three of them were glade we showed up, but one wasn't that pleased." said Lightning.

"Well you can't please them all. Besides maybe he wasn't use to being helped like that. You know how guys can be. They think they can do everything." said Kiara.

"Yeah that's for sure. I wander what the world would be like without women." said Lightning.

"Dirty and full of chaos." Kiara said with a smile.

"Either that full with constant fighting. Cause you know how competitive and territorial they can be." said Lightning.

"I'll agree to that." said Kiara.

"So anything happen today?" asked Lightning.

"Not really." said Kiara.

"Not really! So something did happen." said Lightning.

"Well a fight did break out." said Kiara.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Lightning.

"No. It was quickly stopped and they were kicked out." said Kiara.

"Well it's a good thing that no one was hurt." said Lightning.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"What was it about?" asked Lightning.

"Apparently someone stole someone else's girl friend." said Kiara.

"I hate relationship drama." said Lightning.

"Is that why you don't have a boy friend?" asked Kiara.

"One of the reasons." said Lightning.

"What's the other reason?" asked Kiara.

"There is no one around here that don't get on my nerves." said Lightning.

"I guess that's a good reason." said Kiara.

"Especially that NORA group." Lightning mumbled.

"Huh?" asked Kiara.

"The NORA group. They think they can do anything." said Lightning.

"What happened?" asked Kiara.

"They intervened while we were dealing with a bunch of the creatures before we found the group." said Lightning.

"I'm sure they were just trying to help." said Kiara.

"Yeah, but they don't need to get involved with military business." said Lightning.

"One of them got in your way." said Kiara.

"The leader stole my kill." said Lightning.

"Well he's a guy. They think they have to protect us." said Kiara.

"Yeah well it's annoying." said Lightning.

"Yeah it will get annoying." said Kiara.

"Well guys will be guys." said Lightning.

"Yeah. So anything else happen?" asked Kiara.

"No. What about you?" asked Lightning.

"Same. However tomorrow is another day." said Kiara.

"Yeah. I just wish I could take the NORA group in." said Lightning.

"You really hate them don't you?" asked Kiara.

"Yes I do." said Lightning.

"Come on Lightning. Let them go." said Kiara.

"Kiara they could get themselves either hurt or killed." said Lightning.

"Not your problem is it?" asked Kiara.

"It will be if they do get hurt or killed." said Lightning.

"Then don't worry about it until they do." said Kiara.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Lightning.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" asked Kiara.

"Nope. One more time and Amodar said that we might take them in." said Lightning.

"If you catch them." said Kiara.

"Hey who's side are you on?" asked Lightning. Kiara started laughing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." said Kiara.

"Your right. Half the time they're gone before we realize they're there." said Lightning.

"And the other half?" asked Kiara.

"They'll show off." said Lightning.

"Another thing guys are good at, showing off." said Kiara.

"Yeah and another thing that gets annoying." said Lightning.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Why do they insist on doing it?" asked Lightning.

"Because they're men and they think if they show off then they can get a girl." said Kiara.

"And they don't realize that not all girls like that king of stuff." said Lightning.

"Exactly." said Kiara.

"Some times I wish that girls could go one day with out men." said Lightning.

"Yeah I really have to agree with that." said Kiara.

"I think every girls has that thought once in their life. Guys can't live with them. Can't live without them." said Lightning.

"No can't live with them. Can't kill them." said Kiara.

"Watch me." said Lightning. They continued to talk and laugh while they finished dinner. Afterward they went up stairs to get ready for bed. After giving each other a hug and said their good nights they went to their room and climbed into bed. Both of them falling asleep quickly since they both had to work in the morning.


	2. Leon

The next day morning Lightning had already gone to work and Kiara was on her way to her job. She left early since she liked to walk on the beach. For some reason it relaxed her and she could gather her thoughts. She wasn't paying attention on where she was going when she bumped into someone. She looked and saw that he was really cute. He had unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, black boots, and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear and a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. He has a scar that starts above his right eye goes down across his nose and stops just below his left eye.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kiara quickly said stepping back a bit.

"Don't worry about it." said Leon. She looked into his blue eyes. "I'm Squall Leonhart, but my friends call me Leon." He held out his hand.

"I'm Kiara Farron." She said shaking his hand.

"Beautiful name. It suits you." said Leon. They let go as Kiara slightly blushed.

"Well it was nice to meet you Leon, but I have to get to work." said Kiara.

"Okay." said Leon. Kiara smiled before she walked off. Leon walked over to Angeal, Zack, and Cloud with a smug smile. "Beat that."

"You totally caught her off guard." said Cloud.

"You knew that she wasn't paying attention." said Zack.

"You're just mad that I met her first." said Leon.

"You caught her off guard. So it will be easy to beat." said Zack.

"Oh yeah. Then one of you prove it." said Leon.

"Fine I'll meet her tomorrow after her shift." said Cloud.

"Fine, but I bet you can't make her blush." said Leon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack.

"When I told her that she had a beautiful name. I made her blush." said Leon.

"Yeah, but remember lover boy, it's not who meets her first or get's her blush, but who get's her heart." said Angeal.

"Yeah lover boy." Cloud mocked.

"Leon the lover boy." Zack said half laughing. Leon crossed his arms and glared at them as Zack and Cloud started laughing. Snow walked out of the NORA house and stood on the front step as he saw Kiara walking up to the Beachside Diner.

"That's her!" said Snow. Lebreau walked up next to him and saw who he was staring at.

"You want her. You better move fast boss. You see that group over there?" Lebreau asked pointing to Zack, Cloud, Leon, and Angeal. Snow looked where she was pointing.

"Yeah." said Snow.

"The one with blond hair, brown hair, and spiky black hair all have their eyes on her as well." said Lebreau. He looked at Zack, Cloud, and Leon to see that they were good looking. He looked at Angeal to see that he was out of her age range so he only had to deal with the other three.

"If that's my competition then I have nothing to worry about." said Snow. Lebreau rolled her eyes before she went back inside quickly followed by Snow. Kiara was on her lunch break when she saw Leon walking over.

"Hey." She said as he stopped right in front of her.

"Hey I was wandering if you would like together later tonight?" asked Leon.

"Well I would love too, but I have to get home before my sister get's home." Kiara said sadly.

"Oh okay forget I asked." Leon said disappointed. He was about to walk away when Kiara stopped him.

"Listen, I would like to go out with you, but I have to take a rain check." said Kiara. She saw his face brighten before he walked away. Snow who was walking by saw the whole thing just rolled his he's before he went inside the NORA house.

"Any luck?" asked Maqui.

"Nope. That new bunch is all over her like bees to honey, but eventually she'll get sick of them being all over her." said Snow.

"Or she'll fall for one of them." said Gadot.

"No I think he's on to something." said Lebreau.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuj.

"If I were her and they were all over me like they're going to be. Then I would get sick of them." said Lebreau.

"So what does a guy do when a girl get's annoyed?" asked Snow.

"We back off." Gadot said finally catching on.

"Exactly. That's when I swoop in." said Snow.

"NICE!" said Yuj.

"Wait you said that they would be all over her. How do you know?" asked Maqui.

"They're all part of the same group and they're all trying to get her. Well they're going to try to get her before the other two pushing her away in the process." said Lebreau.

"Oh I get it now." said Maqui. They went back inside and went in different directions. After Kiara's shift she went to the NORA house for something to drink. She was walking out as Snow came out of his room. He watched her walked away before turning to Lebreau.

"Hey Lebreau." said Snow.

"Don't ask because I don't know. She asked for something to drink, paid, and then left." said Lebreau. Snow rolled his eyes before going out onto the veranda. When Kiara got home she went straight to her room since Lightning was going to be late. She set her stuff on the bed and went out onto her balcony. She could see the whole beach side up to the diner. She looked at the NORA house to see Snow and Gadot messing around. Maqui came out and started cheering Snow on. Gadot looked at Maqui giving Snow the advantage. They started laughing even causing Kiara to giggle. Snow helped Gadot up as Maqui said something that Kiara couldn't make out. All three of them looked at her and her blue eyes met with his. After several minutes she went back inside. Meanwhile at the NORA house they were standing their looking out at her balcony.

"Why do you think she was watching us?" asked Maqui.

"I don't think she meant too. She walked out onto her balcony and saw us messing around." said Gadot. Snow had completely spaced out. Gadot and Maqui were about to go inside when they realized that Snow was still standing there.

"Hey Snow are you coming?" asked Maqui. Snow just stood there not hearing Maqui's question. Gadot and Maqui looked at yeah other before looking back at Snow.

"Hello Earth to Snow! Are you in there?" asked Gadot. Snow finally snapped out of it and looked at them. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Snow said before going inside and to his room. Gadot and Maqui just looked at each other not knowing what to do. Gadot walked into Snow's room to see him laying on his bed.

"What happened to you? And don't say nothing because something did happen." said Gadot.

"When we looked at her our eyes locked and it was like I was lost. Even after she walked away." said Snow.

"Do you think she feels the same way?" asked Gadot.

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know her." said Snow.

"You need to change that. You can't let her get away. I mean she's one of a kind, man." said Gadot.

"I won't let her get away and I won't let those other three get her." said Snow. Snow sat up and looked at him. "I will get her."

"Now that's the Snow I know." said Gadot. Snow rolled his eyes before he laid back down and Gadot walked out. Kiara was in the kitchen making dinner when Lightning came home.

"So anything interesting happen?" asked Lightning. Kiara just shook her head know that she shouldn't bring up Leon. "Yeah that makes two of us."

"What happened?" Kiara asked seeing that her sister was slightly pissed off.

"I don't want to talk about it Kiara." said Lightning.

"Okay. I'm not going to force you Light." said Kiara.

"It was that NORA group again. I swear they're trying to get themselves killed." said Lightning.

"By the creatures or you?" asked Kiara.

"Either. They keep getting in the way." said Lightning.

"Give them a break Light. They want to help, but don't have what it takes to be in the military." said Kiara.

"Oh they do, physically. They just don't like to follow the rules." said Lightning.


	3. Cloud

Kiara was walking home when she saw a guy leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. She stopped and got a good look at him. He had spiky blond hair. He was wearing a high collar black shirt that was sleeveless on the right and had and a full left sleeve, he had black pants that had the left leg covered with an extra piece that hung off his belt, black boots, and gloves. He had a strap across his chest that held his shoulder pad on his left shoulder. On the shoulder pad was a wolf holding a ring in it's mouth and he had a matching earring in his left ear. He opened his eyes revealing they were a soft blue.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Kiara.

"Not really." said Cloud. He let his arms fall and he walked up to her. She slightly blushed at the fact that he was slightly cuter then Leon.

"You're new around here. Aren't you?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah, a couple friends and I got here a few days ago. Maybe you can show me around." said Cloud.

"Maybe. I never got your name." said Kiara.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." said Cloud.

"Kiara Farron." said Kiara. She looked into his blue eyes and quickly looked away as she blushed. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go before my sister starts worrying about me."

"Okay I'll see you around." said Cloud.

"Okay." She said before she walked away and Cloud went to go inside.

"Smooth Cloud. Real smooth." Zack said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Jealous much Zack?" asked Cloud.

"Me jealous! You have got to be kidding?" Zack asked almost laughing.

"Well you're the only one who hasn't met her yet besides Angeal." said Cloud.

"Yeah well it's like he said it doesn't matter who she meets first, but who get's her heart first." said Zack.

"Yeah yeah." Cloud said as he walked past Zack into the house. Zack followed him shortly after he looked where Kiara walked off. They walked into the living room to see Leon sitting on the couch.

"So you'd meet her?" asked Leon.

"Yeah I met her." said Cloud.

"How?" asked Leon.

"All I did was lean up against a wall with my arms crossed and my eyes closed and she did the rest." Cloud said with smile.

"You have got to be kidding?" asked Leon.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"That's all you did." said Leon.

"Yeah. Apparently she's curious." said Cloud.

"Did you make her blush?" asked Leon.

"Yep." said Cloud.

"Do you have proof that you met her?" asked Leon.

"Ask Zack." said Cloud.

"He's telling the truth. I saw then whole thing." said Zack.

Kiara made it home and had some time before she had to start dinner. She sat on the couch and started drawing Leon and Cloud. She could do it to the smallest detail since she had a photographic memory. Once she was done she left them on the table and started dinner. Lightning came home and saw the drawings. She picked up the two that were full body.

"Hey Kiara who are they?" asked Lightning. Kiara saw that she was holding the pictures.

"Just a couple friends." said Kiara.

"Just friends?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah why?" asked Kiara.

"Because they are extremely cute that's why!" said Lightning. She took a closer look at the pictures. "Wait a minute. These are two of the guys we helped in the woods!"

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked as she walked into the living room.

"Positive." said Lightning.

"Well Cloud said that they got to town a few says ago." Kiara said before she went back into the kitchen. Lightning put the pictures down and followed her into the kitchen.

"How'd you meet them?" asked Lightning.

"Let'e see I bumped into Leon yesterday on my way to work and I saw Cloud leaning against a wall." said Kiara.

"Oh." said Lightning.

"It's okay Leon. The one with the scar already asked me out."

"What'd you tell him?" asked Lightning.

"I told him that I would have to take a rain check." said Kiara.

"I don't know." said Lightning.

"Come on Light. It's just a date. It's not like I'm making out with him. If I don't like him then nothing happens." said Kiara.

"All right." said Lightning. After dinner Kiara got ready for bed and went out onto her balcony. She looked at the NORA house hoping to see Snow, but no one was there. She decided to go back inside since it was a cool night. She laid down on her bed thinking about how her eyes met with him. She wanted to meet him, but knew she sister would never go along with it since he was part of NORA, but she had a feeling like she wanted to be with him. However she had the same feelings for Cloud and Leon. She was torn between them and didn't know what to do. Snow walked onto the veranda and looked up at the balcony only to see that it was empty. He stood there against the door frame for a while to see if she would come out. After about an hour he went back inside and went to his room. He laid down thinking about her wandering if she was thinking about him. The next day when she was on her way to work she ran into Leon.

"Hey what's up?" asked Kiara.

"Not much. Say are you doing anything tonight?" asked Leon.

"Yeah. Lightning wants me to go to a class for the university shortly after my shift." said Kiara.

"I see." said Leon.

"I'm sorry Leon maybe another time." said Kiara.

"Yeah." Leon said before he walked away. She hated lying to people, but she was torn between him, Cloud, and someone she didn't even know. She continued her way the diner passing the NORA house. She gave it a quick glance only to see Snow and their eyes locked again. She looked away before continuing her way to work. Snow walked outside in time to see her walk into the diner before he went back inside. He went to his room and laid on his bed thinking of away to get her. Gadot walked into his room.

"It happened again. Didn't it?" asked Gadot.

"Yeah. Why is that I see her everyday and yet I haven't even met her?" asked Snow.

"Because of that new group. Just this morning one of them asked her out." said Gadot.

"What'd she say?" Snow asked sitting up.

"She said she had plans, but you could tell she was lying." said Gadot. He walked out leaving Snow deep in thought.


	4. Zack

Kiara was on her lunch break outside drawing when a bid wind came along and blew her papers away. She went after them and picked them up except for one that was about to blow higher when someone caught it. She ran over and got a good look at him. He had soft blue eyes like Cloud and long black spiky hair that was pushed back except for two piece that hung in front of his right eye. He was wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, boot, and gloves. He had two black belts on his hips one right above the other and a black band above the top belt that had straps on his shoulders holding his shoulder pads on. He had a silver stud in his left ear and a X shaped scar on his left cheek on his jaw line close to his hair line. He looked at the picture and then handed it to her.

"Quite the artist." said Zack.

"Thank you." Kiara said as she took the picture.

"You're Kiara right?" asked Zack.

"Yeah. Kiara Farron." said Kiara.

"Zack Fair." said Zack. She gave him a quick look over making sure he didn't see. He was way cuter then Leon and Cloud.

"Well thanks again for getting my drawing, but I have to get back to work." said Kiara.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, Kiara." said Zack.

"It was nice to meet you too, Zack." said Kiara. She walked back to the diner as Zack walked away. Snow was watching from the NORA house with Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui.

"Man! A new day, a new guy." said Maqui.

"She's not going to be easy boss." said Gadot.

"She will. She rhinks they're cute, but none of them clicked." Lebreau said walking up. She stopped next to Snow.

"How do you know?" asked Yuj.

"Because she would have spent more time talking with them. They haven't clicked. At least not yet." said Lebreau. Snow was deep in thought.

"Okay do you know something we don't know?" asked Yuj.

"No." said Snow.

"Then what's on your mind besides her?" asked Gadot.

"Three different days, three different guys, same group. They're all friends and they're all trying to date her, but only one of them can date her." said Snow.

"That is strange, but not our problem." said Maqui.

"It will be when he steals her away from them and they come after us." said Lebreau. Snow smiled at the idea of him being with her. Kiara got home and started drawing him like she did with Leon and Cloud. Lightning walked in and looked over her shoulder.

"Another one?" asked Lightning.

"Yep." said Kiara.

"Another one we helped in the woods." said Lightning. She looked at her sister and then scanned over the pictures of the the three men. "Okay, three says, three guys all part of the group that was in the woods.

"Maybe they just have great taste." said Kiara. Lightning started laughing and Kiara hir her lightly on the arm.

"Either way it's going to cause trouble." said Lightning.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiara.

"I mean if these three are all friends and they're all trying to get you. Don't you think that's going to cause problems with their friendship?" asked Lightning.

"I guess, but what if the other two accept my decision?" asked Kiara.

"I don't know. I'll just have to cross that bridge when you come to it." said Lightning.

"If I get with any of them. I mean they all seem pretty nice, but I don't think they're for me." said Kiara.

"If not then the right guy will be waiting." said Lightning.

"You really think so?" asked Kiara. She sat next to her.

"Of course. You're young and pretty. If they don't do it for you them your bound to meet the right guy that will." said Lightning.

"Thanks Light." Kiara said as she hugged her sister. After dinner Kiara got into her nightgown and went out onto her balcony. She looked at the NORA house and saw him standing there, but his back was to her. Snow was leaning against the door frame watching Yuj and Maqui argue about something.

"Hey boss turn around." said Lebreau. He turned around to see Kiara staring at them. Snow yet again locked eyes with her. Several minutes passed, but to them it felt like an eternity. She looked away when she heard a whistle. She saw Zack, Cloud, and Leon messing around making her laugh. Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui walked up and stood next to them.

"Man I really don't like those guys." said Yuj.

"Yeah your not the only one." said Gadot.

"They think they're all that when they're not." said Maqui.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Lebreau. He looked at her.

"Yeah, just peachy." Snow said before he walked away.

"I can't tell if it's her or them or both." said Maqui.

"Probably both." said Yuj.

"Yeah boss wants her and they keep getting in the way." Gadot said before he went back inside. Kiara looked back at the NORA house to see that he wasn't standing there anymore. Zack looked at her strange as did Cloud and Leon.

"What is she staring at?" asked Leon.

"Whatever it is. It isn't us." said Cloud. Zack followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at the NORA house.

"She's staring that the building." said Zack. He looked back up at her balcony to see that she had gone back inside.

"Why would she be staring at a building?" asked Leon.

"She probably has a good view of the veranda." said Zack.

"Wait a minute. There was about five people standing a few minutes ago." said Cloud.

"So we're not the only ones after her." said Leon.

"Yeah, but it's one of us that's going to her." said Cloud.

"Right. All we have to do is get her before anyone else." said Zack.

"That will be easy." said Leon.

"Right." said Cloud. Kiara was laying on her bed thinking about Zack, Cloud, Leon, and the one she didn't know when Lightning walked in.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Lightning.

"You know you said it might cause trouble between their friendship. What if I can't decide between them?" Kiara asked as she sat up.

"Sounds like your in a though spot." said Lightning.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Well the best way to do is one day after another. Wait a few days and then when one of them asks you out accept it. Then go on a couple dates with them and then decide." said Lightning.

"What if I get with one and the other two don't like it?" asked Kiara.

"Well if they really care about you then they'll leave you and him alone because they don't want to hurt you. Then if it doesn't work out they still have a shot." said Lightning.

"Yeah your right." said Kiara.

"Just listen to your heart and you'll make the right decision. Okay?" asked Lightning.

"Okay." said Kiara.

"Okay. Well I'll see you in the morning." said Lightning.

"Okay good night Light." Kiara said as she laid down.

"Good night." Lightning said before she walked out and to her own room.


	5. Dinner

A few days passed and Kiara finally accepted a date with Leon, he was to take her out to dinner. She was in her room getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Lightning walked over to the door and answered it to see that it was Leon.

"You must me Leon. Kiara's up stairs getting ready." Lightning said letting him in. He walked in and a few minutes later Kiara walked down.

"Wow you look great!" said Leon.

"Thank you." Kiara said with a slight blush.

"Have fun. Just don't be home too late." said Lightning.

"Don't worry. I'll have her back at a good hour." said Leon. They left to go eat. Once they got to the restaurant Leon held Kiara's chair for her. She sat down and he pushed her in. After dinner he walked her home. They kept talking and laughing the whole way. Snow was walking back to the NORA house when he saw Kiara and Leon. He walked into the NORA house not looking at the others.

"Hey boss what happened?" asked Gadot.

"I just saw her on a date with one of the new guys around town." said Snow.

"Already? It's only been a few days." said Maqui.

"Yeah, but he's asked her out the last few days and she always turned him down until today." said Yuj.

"And besides it the first date. It's the date that will determine weather or not he get's another one." said Lebreau.

"So still sticking with the same plan?" asked Gadot.

"Yeah." said Snow. Leon got her home and she turned her back to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight." said Kiara.

"So did I." said Leon. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush before she went inside.

"So did you have fun?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy, but..." Kiara said before she trailed off.

"He's not the one for you." said Lightning.

"I don't know. Maybe he is." Kiara said before she flopped on the couch next to her sister.

"Hey these things take time." said Lightning.

"I know." said Kiara.

"Is something else bothering you?" asked Lightning.

"No." said Kiara.

"I can feel that there is something bothering you." said Lightning.

"Is at dinner he was polite, but he was too polite. I think I had a better time when he was walking me home." said Kiara.

"It was the first date Kiara. He was probably nervous." said Lightning. Meanwhile Leon just got home feeling good about his date with Kiara. He walked through the door to see Angeal sitting in the chair with Zack and Cloud sitting on the couch.

"Someone had a good night." said Angeal.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Leon said as he sat in the other chair.

"She kissed you! Didn't she?" asked Zack.

"Just a quick kiss in the cheek, but it's a start." Leon bragged.

"You know what? I bet I can do better." said Cloud.

"Oh really? You think you can do better?" asked Leon.

"Actually I know I can do better." said Cloud.

"Fine ask her out tomorrow." said Leon.

"Fine I will." said Cloud.

"All right. That's enough." said Angeal. Zack was just sitting there smiling watching Cloud and Leon fight over his date with Kiara.

"And what are you smiling for?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"Nothing." He quickly said still smiling.

"Sure Fair." Leon said with a smile.

"Shut up Leonhart." Zack said before he threw a pillow at him. Kiara walked out onto her balcony to see Snow standing there once again. He smiled at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. Kiara walked back inside right as Lightning walked into her room.

"What were you doing?" asked Lightning.

"Just getting some fresh air." said Kiara. Lightning walked out onto her balcony to see if she could see Leon or someone her sister was trying to hide from her. Kiara walked out behind her and was glad to see the veranda at the NORA house was empty. "Like I said. I was just getting so fresh air."

"I just want to protect you. I know how much I care about you." said Lightning.

"I know, Light. I care about you too because you're all I got left." said Kiara. Lightning hugged her and she hugged back.

"No matter what happens I will always protect you." said Lightning.

"Thank you, Claire." said Kiara. Kiara hadn't called her by her real name in forever. She changed her name after their parent died to give her sister the idea that she could be strong for both of them when Kiara was younger.

"You're welcome." said Lightning. They let go and Lightning walked out after saying good night. Kiara closed her balcony doors before climbing into bed and goimg to sleep. The next day after Lightning had gone to work Kiara was on her way to work when she walked into the NORA house for something to drink. Snow walked in right as she was walking out. He stopped and turned around. He watched her walk into the Beachside Diner before walking into the NORA house. He looked around to see only Lebreau and Gadot.

"Where's Yuj and Maqui?" asked Snow.

"At the Beachside Diner. Yuj said that they wanted to try something they had there for the longest time." said Lebreau.

"I see." said Snow.


	6. Movie

Kiara was at work standing at the counter when she saw Cloud walk in. He smiled and gave her a wink before he sat down at a table near the counter. However Yuj and Maqui saw the whole thing. They watched him smile as she walked over and gave him a menu.

"Man I sure hope the boss is sure about her." said Maqui.

"Yeah no kidding, but maybe he'll get lucky and they'll crowd her." said Yuj.

"Yeah maybe and that's a big maybe." said Maqui.

"Yeah she could fall for one on them." said Yuj. Kiara brought Cloud his drink and took his order.

"Hey Kiara are you doing anything tonight?" asked Cloud.

"No why?" asked Kiara.

"Do you want to catch a movie?" asked Cloud.

"Sure might be fun." said Kiara.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." said Cloud.

"Okay." said Kiara. She gave him her address before going back to work.

"Come on let's get out of here." said Yuj.

"Right." said Maqui. They left the gil on the table before walking out. The went back to the NORA house and Maqui went straight to his workshop.

"What happened to the two of you?" asked Lebreau.

"Oh just that blond guy getting a date with her." said Yuj.

"She had a date last night with the one with brown hair." said Snow.

"Yeah I know. They really don't want anyone to get her." said Yuj.

"Yeah no kidding, but I will get her." said Snow. After her shift she rushed home to get ready. She went inside and ran up the stairs.

"Whoa Kiara slow down." Lightning yelled after her.

"Can't! Date!" Kiara yelled back.

"Again?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah Cloud's taking me to see a movie." said Kiara.

"When will he be here?" asked Lightning.

"In about an hour." said Kiara.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" asked Lightning.

"I had to stay a little extra." said Kiara. She got ready and was now finishing her hair when Lightning walked in.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight. I mean you had a date with Leon last night." said Lightning.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." said Kiara. There was a knock on the door. "Can you get that please." Without saying a word she walked out and down the stairs. She answered the door and saw that it was Cloud. Before they could say anything Kiara walked down the stairs.

"We should go if we want to catch the movie." said Cloud.

"Right." said Kiara. They left and walked over to the movie theater. They saw an action-adventure movie and were laughing the whole way back to Kiara's house. "Well I had fun."

"Me too." said Cloud. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek like she did with Leon before she went inside. Kiara walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"So how was the movie?" asked Lightning.

"It was good." Kiara said before she took a drink.

"Feel the same like Leon?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah." said Kiara. She put the glass in the sink and faced her sister. "And Zack is taking me on a picnic tomorrow since I have tomorrow off."

"You don't seem excited about it." said Lightning.

"I want to go, but I didn't hit it off with Leon or Cloud. What makes Zack any different?" asked Kiara.

"Leon and Cloud weren't the ones for you. Maybe Zack is." said Lightning.

"Yeah maybe." said Kiara.

"Kiara you will find the one for you." said Lightning. Cloud walked through the front door not looking at the others.

"How was the movie?" asked Angeal.

"The movie was fine." said Cloud. He started heading towards his room.

"She kissed you on the cheek didn't see?" asked Leon. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said before he went to his room.

"If she kisses you on the lips tomorrow. I'm gonna be pissed." said Leon.

"And what if she does? What will you do about it?" asked Zack.

"You really want me to answer that?" asked Leon. Kiara went up to her room and went out onto her balcony. She was staring out at the ocean when Lightning came up behind her.

"Kiara are you okay?" asked Lightning.

"Lightning have you ever thought about what our lives would be like if our parents were still alive?" asked Kiara.

"Some times. It's been so long since it happened." said Lightning.

"Five years and I can't remember what they looked like even with my photographic memory. Every time I try to picture dad there's nothing and when I try to picture mom. I only see you." said Kiara.

"Kiara what made you bring this up?" asked Lightning.

"Today at work a girl my age got in a fight with her parent and she said that she wished they were dead. I almost hit her for saying that." said Kiara.

"What'd you do?" asked Lightning.

"I told her that parents are there for a reason. And she went off saying that I had no right saying that to her. That I never thought a life with out my parents. That's when I told her that our parents were dead when I was 11 and that now I only have my sister." said Kiara.

"It's people like that don't respect what they have until they lose it." said Lightning.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Kiara do you know why I joined the military?" asked Lightning.

"No you never told me." said Kiara.

"It's because our dad was. The reason you don't remember dad was because you were too young. He died when you were three." said Lightning.

"Lightning how did dad die? I know mom died of cancer, but I was never told about dad." said Kiara.

"He died protecting his unit from a grenade." said Lightning.

"I see." said Kiara.

"He died a hero, but in mom's eyes she thought of it as any easy way out of the world. She was never the same after that, but she tried to hide it for you." said Lightning.


	7. Picnic

Kiara was getting ready for her date with Zack after Lightning left for work. She thought about what her sister said and couldn't wait for Zack to pick her up. Maybe Zack was the one for her. She was in the kitchen where there was a knock on the door. She walked over and answer it to see that is was Zack.

"You ready to go?" asked Zack. She nodded once before looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." said Kiara. She walked out and locked the door. He led her to the top of a hill. She laid out a blanket and they sat down.

"It must be hard being just you and your sister." said Zack.

"It was at first, but as time went on it got easier." said Kiara. She looked him in the eyes. "What about you?"

"What do you want to know!" asked Zack.

"Why'd you come here?" asked Kiara.

"We never liked staying in one place for very long. Then we decided to pick a place and stay there." said Zack.

"So you picked here?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah. It seemed peaceful and the others would never admit it, but we like being by the ocean." Zack said looking out over the ocean. After a minute he looked back at her. "We didn't expect to get lost in the woods."

"Yeah they tend to be a maze. Be happy the soldiers found you when they did." said Kiara.

"Your sister was there wasn't she?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, Lightning." said Kiara.

"She caught Angeal's eye." said Zack.

"Wait she said that one wasn't pleased that they found you." said Kiara.

"At first Angeal wasn't happy at all, but then he saw your sister." said Zack. Yuj and Maqui were standing in the doorway of the NORA house watching Kiara and Zack. Snow walked up to up to them wandering what they were staring.

"What are you staring at?" asked Snow.

"Look for yourself." said Yuj. Maqui pointed to Kiara and Zack.

"Another date." said Maqui.

"Okay she meets three guys on three different days one right after another. Then she waits a few days before she has a date with each of them one right after another. Is anyone else seeing a pattern?" asked Snow.

"You really don't see?" Lebreau asked as she walked up. They just looked at her. "Wow you really don't get how a women's mind works."

"Get to the point Lebreau." said Yuj.

"She never planed on meeting them. So after she met all three of them she waited a few days to get to know them to see if she wants to start dating them." said Lebreau.

"Wow your minds are complex." said Maqui. Lebreau just rolled her eye before walking away. Kiara and Zack kept talking and laughing until it started getting dark. As Zack walked her home they continued to talk and laugh. They got to her house and she knew Lightning was home.

"I had fun." said Kiara.

"Yeah it was fun." said Zack. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back, she looked into his blue eyes, and then kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"Good night Zack." said Kiara.

"Good night." said Zack. She went inside and he walked away with a big grin on his face. She stood there smiling.

"What happened?" asked Lightning.

"I think he maybe the one." Kiara said as she sat down the couch.

"See I told you." said Lightning.

"Oh Zack told me Angeal likes you." said Kiara.

"I know. I ran into him while doing my rounds around town." said Lightning.

"Well do you like him?" asked Kiara. She didn't say anything. She just smiled. "You do! Don't you? Come on tell me!"

"All right. Yeah I do." said Lightning. When Zack got home he still had the grin on his face. Cloud and Leon looked at him shocked.

"NO!" said Leon.

"Yes!" said Zack.

"She actually kissed you on the lips?" asked Cloud.

"Yep I can still taste her cherry gloss." said Zack.

"Well I believe Zack is her favorite so far." said Angeal. Leon and Cloud glared at Zack as he smiled. "Remember you have to accept her decision." Kiara walked out onto her balcony and saw Zack, Cloud, and Leon standing outside. She smiled as they started messing around when Lightning.

"You know you almost never came out onto your balcony before. Why the sudden change?" asked Lightning.

"Because I have a perfect view." said Kiara. Lightning walked over to the railing to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"You said a perfect view of who?" asked Lightning.

"Take your pick." Kiara said as Angeal walked out.

"Well you know who I'm looking at, but my guess is Zack." said Lightning.

"Maybe." said Kiara. Kiara and Lightning kept watching them for a while before Angeal, Zack, Cloud, and Leon went inside.

"Well I'm going to bed. You should probably do the same." said Lightning.

"Yeah your right." said Kiara. Lightning went inside and Kiara was about when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked to see that Snow had walked out onto the veranda of the NORA house. He winked at her, making her smile before she went inside.

"What was that about?" asked Lightning.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"You know what. What'd you smile at?" asked Lightning.

"Zack was being Zack." said Kiara.

"What?" asked Lightning.

"Zack can act a little childish." said Kiara.

"I see." said Lightning.

"Yeah it makes him just a little cuter." said Kiara.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah I guess. Just like you like Angeal." said Kiara.

"So what if I do?" asked Lightning.

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with it!" said sat on her bed for a little bit before they started messing around. After about 20 minutes Kiara and Lightning said good night and gave each other before Lightning went to her own room.


	8. Leave Me Alone

It had been weeks since Kiara's first date with Leon, Cloud, and Zack. Now they won't leave her alone and to be honest it was starting to annoy her. On the other hand Lightning and Angeal were getting along fine. Lightning was on a mission that she said would take several weeks. Kiara walked out of the diner to see them standing there waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and started walking down the beach. They tried talking to her all at once and she finally had enough.

"STOP!" she said as she stopped and turned around to face them. They stopped and stared at her. "Listen, I appreciate all the attention lately, but I need space." They started arguing about who should back off. "ENOUGH!" They stopped and looked at her. "This is what I mean. There are three of you and only one of me. Just leave me alone." She walked away leaving them stunned. Snow was leaning against the door frame to the NORA house and smiled when she told them to leave her alone.

"She finally get tired of them?" Lebreau asked as she walked up next to him.

"Yep. They weren't giving her the space she needed." said Snow.

"Where is she now?" asked Lebreau.

"Over there." Snow said pointing to her. Kiara was sitting on a bench when Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked up to her.

"Kiara we're sorry." said Zack.

"We didn't realize we weren't giving you enough space." said Cloud.

"Do you forgive us?" asked Zack.

"Yeah I do." Kiara said as she stood up.

"So are we still on for tonight?" asked Leon. All four of them were suppose to go bowling.

"No. See this is what I mean. Every night for the past few weeks I've been with one of you if not all three of you. I need a break." she said before she stormed off.

"You had to ask. You couldn't have asked if she wanted to move it to a different day." said Cloud.

"I was just asking to make sure." said Leon.

"Yeah well now she's mad at us again because she probably thinks we were apologizing so we could ask her out again or something." said Cloud.

"Forget it. Come on let's go. Give her time to cool down." Zack said before walked off followed by Cloud and Leon. Kiara walked to the end of the dock and sat down letting her feet hang in the water. Snow was still standing in the door way to the NORA house with Lebreau as Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui walked up.

"So are you going to make your move?" asked Gadot.

"I'd wait a day. She seems pretty mad at them and you going over there might add fuel to the fire." said Lebreau.

"Yeah, but she might be back with those guys by then." said Maqui.

"I don't think so. They keep smothering her. It might take a while for her to really forgive them." said Yuj.

"You really think so?" asked Maqui.

"You know he might be on to something." said Gadot.

"What do you think, Lebreau?" asked Snow.

"Well since they tried to apologize and then asked if their plans were still on. I'd say that the best bet is to confront her after her shift tomorrow." said Lebreau.

"That soon?" asked Yuj.

"You don't want to wait to long because she would be back with them. Besides being with someone new she'll more than likely forget about the other three." said Lebreau.

"Maqui was right your minds are complex." said Gadot. Lebreau rolled her eyes before walking away.

"And you know something. It's better if you don't try to figure out how their mind works." said Snow. After sitting there for several hours she went home and went to bed. However couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Zack, Cloud, and Leon. She didn't want to hurt them, they were just getting on her nerves. She got up and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and got a quick snack before heading back up stairs. She looked at her sisters room before heading back to her own. She was use to being alone for several weeks. Ever since she was 13 Lightning has been leaving her alone when she had to go on missions. Every time Lightning would come home she would tell her how she was worried about her, but she had to do what needed to be done. Now that Kiara is 16 she told Lightning she didn't have to worry anymore. Kiara walked out on to her balcony and sat on the railing. She looked over her shoulder at the ocean. She had lost track of time when she saw movement. She looked at the NORA house and Snow standing in the door way. He smiled and winked at her. She couldn't help, but blush and smile back. Her smiled faded when she heard several whistles. She looked to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon. She rolled her eyes before she went back inside.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." said Zack.

"She's still mad at us." said Cloud.

"Yeah and whiled she's pissed at us some other guy is going to get her." said Leon.

"Calm down Leon." said Cloud.

"Cloud's right. We've got nothing to worry about. She won't get with a new guy in a day." said Zack.

"You might have jinxed yourself by saying that." Angeal said as he walked out.

"What do you mean?" asked Leon.

"Well you really don't know what she's really like. She might be so mad at you three that she might get with a new guy to get as much distance away from you as possible without physically moving away." said Angeal.

"Yeah, but she can't be that mad at us. Right?" asked Cloud.

"You never know. It might take a day for her to forgive you. It might take weeks." said Angeal.

"We'll just have to wait and see what she does." said Zack.

"We should see her tomorrow." said Leon.

"I agree. She might have forgiven us and be happy to see us." said Cloud.

"Or she could still be mad at us and it will back fire in our face." said Zack.

"You'll just have to take that chance." said Angeal.


	9. Snow

The next day after her shift she walked out of the diner to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon waiting for her. She was still mad at them for them not giving her the space she needed. It made her twice as mad to see them waiting outside the diner a day after she told them she needed space. She walked past them not making eye contact.

"I take it you still-" Zack said before Kiara cut him off.

"Yes." she said not stopping or turning around to face them. She walked down to the end of the dock and sat down. Snow walked outside and saw that she was sitting at the end of the dock.

"Okay today's the day." said Snow. He walked down the steps and started walking towards her. He walked up behind her, but off to the side. "Hi." She jumped a little and looked over her shoulder a little before looking back at over the ocean. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I thought you were someone else." said Kiara. That's when Snow realized she was crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Snow asked getting down on one knee.

"Yeah just upset at some friends." Kiara said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to get something to drink at the NORA house? Might make you feel better." said Snow. She looked back at him and he smiled. She smiled back as her blue eyes met his.

"Sure." said Kiara. They stood up and she got a better look at him. He had light blond hair that was shoulder long, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He was wearing a black bandanna, black gloves, large grey, boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, black pants, a striped scarf hanging from his belt on the left side, and a chain that went all the way around and hung to the left. He also wore a beige trench coat with frayed ends and a wide collar. They walked into the NORA house.

"Why don't you go onto the veranda. I'll be right their with something to drink." Snow said pointing to the veranda.

"Okay." said Kiara. She walked out onto the veranda and sat down. She didn't feel weird being there even though Lightning was going to kill her for being in the NORA house. Snow walked over to the fridge and grabbed two drinks.

"So did you get her?" Gadot asked as he walked up to Snow.

"Yeah she's on the veranda." said Snow.

"Nice." said Gadot. Snow walked onto the veranda and sat next to her handed her a drink.

"Thank you." Kiara said taking it.

"Yep." Snow said before he took a drink. He set his drink down and he took his coat off. Kiara tried to hide a blush at the sight of his muscles. "I never got your name."

"Snow. Snow Villiers." said Snow.

"Kiara Farron." said Snow. They sat there and talked for hours. Before they knew it, it was almost 10 o'clock. "Oh I need to go."

"I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be out alone this late at night." Snow said as he pulled his coat on.

"Thank you." said Kiara. They got to her house and she invited him in and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, which he accepted a glass of water. He sat down on the couch stretching his arms out along the top. Kiara sat next to him as he drank the water and set the glass on the table. Neither said a word as they looked into each others eyes. Snow raised his hand to Kiara's neck gently pulling her to his lips. It was a short little kiss, like asking permission to continue and then another. Kiara raised her hand to his cheek and accepted his kisses. Snow moved his other arm around her slowly pulling her body closer to his own. She relaxed into his arms which supported her and their bodies formed comfortably together. She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and slid her other arm around his waist while he kissed her again allowing his tongue to explore her lips, tasting the cherry gloss she wore. Kiara responded by allowing him entry into her mouth and they shared a long passionate kiss. Little did they know that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching from the window.

"I can't believe her! She just met him a few hours ago and already she's kissing him like that." said Leon.

"It took us several days just to get her to go out with us and yet she never kissed us like that." said Cloud.

"I don't care who he is. He's not getting her that easily." said Zack. Cloud and Leon agreed before they walked off. Snow gave her a couple smaller kisses.

"I'd better get going and let you get some sleep, Miss Farron." Snow said softly with a grin. Kiara smiled and giggle, nodding in agreement. She walked him to the door. "Can I see you again?"

"Yeah. I get off at three tomorrow." said Kiara.

"I'll see you then." Snow said smiling as he gave her a wink and a click of his tongue. He embraced her once more for a kiss lifting her off her feet. He gently set her back down on her feet, said his good night, and waved to her as he walked out the door. She stood in the doorway watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight she shut the door and fell back against it closing her eyes to picture him in her mind.

"Now I know that he's the one." Kiara said feeling her lips as she could still feel him kissing her. Before she went to bed she went out onto her balcony and looked at the NORA house to see Snow standing there. She smiled as he winked at her. He motioned for her to got to bed before blowing her a kiss. Kiara giggled before she waved to him. He waved back before she went inside and went to sleep.


	10. Stay Away from Kiara

The next day Kiara had gone to work. Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked into the NORA house. They were going to tell Snow to stay away from Kiara, but they didn't see him. They walked up to the bar to wait for someone to talk too. Lebreau came along a few minutes later and stood in front of them.

"What can I do forbyou?" asked Lebreau.

"We're looking for someone." said Zack.

"Tall, blond hair." said Cloud.

"Wearing a black bandanna and a trench coat." said Leon.

"May I ask why you're looking for the boss?" Gadot asked walking up to stand next to Lebreau.

"Just want to talk." said Cloud.

"You just missed him. You can either wait until he comes back or you can get out." said Lebreau.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" asked Zack.

"He should be back any minute. He just went to pick someone up." said Gadot.

"We'll wait for him." said Leon.

"Can I get you anything in the mean time?" asked Lebreau.

"No thank." said Zack. Gadot walked off and so did Lebreau.

"He went to go get Kiara." said Cloud.

"We don't know for sure, but I bet he did the way they were kissing last night." said Leon.

"Yeah and unless we want a fight on our hands I suggest that we tell him to stay way when he's alone." said Zack.

"AGREED!" Cloud and Leon said in unison. Snow was waiting outside the Beachside Diner for Kiara to come out at the end of her shift. Kiara walked out and Snow smiled as she walked over to him.

"Did you miss me?" asked Kiara.

"You know I did." said Snow. He gave her a brief gentle kiss. "Come on. I want you to meet the others."

"Okay." said Kiara. They walked to the NORA house hand in hand. Once they got there Kiara froze when she was Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"Hey Kiara what's up?" asked Zack.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Kiara.

"I think we can ask you the same thing and with him." said Leon.

"Okay I said I needed space for a reason. The three of you are smothering me." said Kiara.

"Really because it looked like you were getting more then space last night." said Zack.

"Wait you were spying on me?" Kiara asked a little pissed. They just looked down. "Look I do care about you, but it wasn't working. I only said I needed space because I didn't want to hurt any of you."

"Fine whatever." Cloud said before he walked out with Zack and Leon right behind him.

"Wait are you going to give up?" asked Leon.

"No. We said that she would be with one of us. Not him." said Cloud. They went home and went to their separate rooms. Snow introduced Kiara to Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui. That night after Snow dropped her off he ran into Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"What do the three of you want?" asked Snow.

"To tell you to stay away from Kiara." said Zack.

"Why so the three of you can fight over her again? Yeah not going to happen." said Snow.

"You think you can just come in and get her just like that? I don't think so, we worked to get where we are with her." said Leon.

"Yeah until you blew it." said Snow.

"No we didn't." said Cloud.

"Yeah you did because I found her crying on the dock and she said tonight that it didn't work out." said Snow.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay away from Kiara." said Zack.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." said Snow.

"You don't think we can't." said Leon.

"I know you can't." said Snow.

"Come on Leon now's not the time." said Cloud. The three of them walked away and Snow went back to the NORA house. Snow walked in through the door a little pissed.

"What happened?" asked Gadot.

"The three that was in here earlier just told me to stay away from Kiara." said Snow.

"What? Why?" asked Lebreau.

"Apparently they think they still have a shot at her." said Snow.

"Man they don't know how to take a hit." said Yuj.

"Yeah well if they want a battle I'm gonna give them war." said Snow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Maqui.

"I'm going to prove that she's within reach, but yet they can't get her." said Snow.

"You know some times you scare me. I mean you're going to practically rub her in their faces. Saying I have what you lost." said Gadot.

"Yeah well maybe they should think twice about what they do." said Snow. Kiara was in her room drawing Snow when she heard a tapping on the balcony. She looked up and saw Snow standing there. She got up and unlocked the door.

"What are you going here?" Kiara asked surprised.

"What I can't surprise you? Beside I got bored at the NORA house so I decided to come see you." said Snow.

"Aww. How sweet?" Kiara asked as she sat to the railing with her back facing out to the ocean.

"Yeah well I try." said Snow. He kissed her gently, but deeply and passionately. He pulled back to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon watching them. "We're being watched."

"By my sister?" asked Kiara.

"No." said Snow.

"Then ask me if I care." Kiara said with a smile.

"Do you care?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Not one bit." Kiara said before she kissed him. She pulled away and turned around so her feet were hanging off the edge. Snow wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Zack, Cloud, and Leon just glared at them before the went inside and went to their rooms slamming the doors behind them. Kiara and Snow stayed like that for a couple hours before Snow said that he should go so they both could get much needed sleep. The shared one more passionate kiss before they said good night and Snow jumped off the balcony and going back to the NORA house.


	11. Lightning comes home

As the days turned to weeks Kiara and Snow got closer and closer as Zack, Cloud, and Leon tried to get Kiara to leave Snow, but it wasn't working. However one day Kiara got a notice that Lightning was coming home. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door revealing that it was Snow.

"What's wrong?" asked Snow. She walked over to the table and picked up the notice. She handed it to him and he read it. "Your sister's coming home today."

"She doesn't know about us. As far as she knows I'm with either Zack, Cloud, or Leon." Kiara said as she flopped on the couch. He sat down next to her and put his arm round her shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Then I'll be here when she get's home. You don't have to face her alone." said Snow.

"It's better if I face her alone. She hates NORA, if I tell her I'm dating the leader right of the bat then she won't let me see you." said Kiara.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Snow.

"We'll have to hide it from her. I'll tell her I'm seeing someone and go from there." said Kiara.

"Okay." said Snow. Kiara told Snow that she would see him later since she had to clean the house before Lightning got home. She was in the kitchen when she heard the door open and close.

"Kiara I'm home." Lightning called to her.

"I'm in the kitchen, Light." Kiara called back to her. Lightning walked into the kitchen as Kiara finished setting the table. She sat down as her sister gave them each equal amounts before sitting down.

"So what happened while I was gone?" asked Lightning.

"Not much except I started seeing someone." said Kiara.

"Oh Zack, Cloud, or Leon?" asked Lightning.

"None of them. I met someone new." said Kiara.

"Kiara!" Lightning snapped.

"What? It wasn't working. As time went on I realized they were the one. Beside their friendship was getting in the way. They would always start arguing and they wouldn't leave me alone." said Kiara.

"I don't know." said Lightning.

"I'm 16 Light. I mean it would be the same if I was going out with Zack, Cloud, or Leon." said Kiara.

"So what's he like?" asked Lightning.

"Sweet, kind, gentle, caring, brave, strong, and extremely cute. Do I need to continue?" Kiara asked with a smile.

"No I get the picture." said Lightning.

"So I can keep seeing him?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah I guess you can keep seeing him." said Lightning.

"Thank you, Light." said Kiara. After dinner Kiara headed over to the NORA house for a while. When she git there she saw Snow sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"You talk to your sister?" asked Snow.

"Yeah and we are good to go." said Kiara.

"Except she doesn't know about NORA." whispered Snow.

"Right we still have to keep that on the down low." Kiara whispered.

"Hey Kiara your friends are here." Lebreau said from behind the counter. They looked to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon sitting at the far end.

"What are they doing here?" Kiara asked in a harsh whisper. Snow told Kiara about the night after they met. How they told him to stay away from her.

"Don't worry about it, baby. They can't do anything." said Snow. She smiled and looked at him. He made sure that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching before he kissed her gently. Leon was about to go after him when Zack stopped him.

"Let go!" said Leon.

"It's not worth it." said Cloud.

"Oh now she's not worth it?" asked Leon.

"She is worth it, but if you start a fight now you mine as well as forget about your chance with her." said Zack. Leon relaxed and Zack let him go.

"So do you know how were going to get her away from him?" asked Cloud.

"No, but I'm still thinking." said Zack.

"Hey lover boy get a room." said Yuj. Kiara started giggling crazy as Snow stood up holding her bridal style.

"You just had to say something." Gadot said as Snow carried her into his room. He kicked the door shut before setting her on the bed and he laid next to her. Zack, Cloud, and Leon paid for their drinks before they walked out. Kiara and Snow talked for a while before they walked out and Kiara had a hickey on her neck.

"I don't think your sister is going to be happy that he gave you a hickey." said Lebreau.

"That's why I'm going to hide it. Beside I gave him one first." said Kiara. Snow turned his head revealing the hickey.

"Speaking of sister. I better get you home before she comes looking for you." Snow said before took her home. Kiara walked through the door after she too her hair down and covered her neck. She saw Lightning sitting on the couch reading.

"Did you have fun?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah even though we ran into Zack, Cloud, and Leon." said Kiara.

"Did they say anything?" asked Lightning.

"No. I mean they glared at him, but that was it." said Kiara.

"They didn't say anything." said Lightning.

"No. Well I'm gonna go to bed since I have to bed at the diner early tomorrow." said Kiara.

"Okay good night." said Lightning.

"Night." said Kiara. She was half way up the stair when she heard her sister call and she went down a few steps so she could see her.

"How come your hair's down?" asked Lightning.

"Oh I was fixing my ponytail when the holder broke so I fixed it so did look that bad." said Kiara.

"Okay. I was just wandering since you always keep it up." said Lightning. Kiara smiled before she went to her room. She looked at her neck and quicly covered it back up when Lightning walked in. "It just dawned on me that you always carry an extra ponytail holder. So what are you hiding?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" asked Kiara.

"Promise." said Lightning. She moved her hair revealing the hickey.

"Just so we're clear I gave him one first." Kiara said as she let go of her hair.

"Really you didn't have to hide it from me. I'm not that over protective." said Lightning.


	12. Secret's Out

Several months passed and the only information Lightning got out of Kiara about her boy friend was his name. Kiara and Snow were walking down the beach with his arm around her shoulders. Little did they know that Lightning was guard duty around the beach that day. Lightning was walking down the beach when she saw that the leader of NORA had his arm around Kiara, her younger sister. Her blood boiled and she stormed over to them.

"Kiara!" said Lightning. They pulled apart, but were still hand in hand as Lightning walked up to them.

"Lightning what are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"My job. what are you doing here and with him?" Lightning asked angrily. Kiara just looked down at the ground and got closer to Snow. "Wait are you telling me that-" Kiara's nodding cut her off. "Kiara go home right now!" Kiara's head shot up.

"But-" Kiara started, but Lightning cut her off.

"NOW!" Lightning yelled. Kiara pulled out of Snow's grip and ran towards her house crying.

"Kiara wait!" Snow yelled after her.

"No! You stay away from my sister." Lightning snapped.

"You can't stop me from seeing her!" Snow snapped.

"You want to bet on that?" Lightning asked angrily.

"Why won't you just let us be together? I can make her happy." said Snow.

"No you can't." Lightning snapped. "Did you ever notice that whenever she came home she was smiling?" asked Snow. Without replying Lightning went home to talk to Kiara. Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked up to Snow.

"Looks to me that you might have to say good-bye to her." said Zack.

"What are you talking about?" Snow snapped.

"Lightning won't let you keep dating her sister." said Cloud.

"Kiara will talk to her." said Snow.

"That won't make much of a difference." said Leon.

"Believe me when I say that Kiara and I care about each other to let her sister come between us." Snow said before he walked off.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Cloud.

"He might be. There is a possibility that Kiara could talk Lightning into letting them keep seeing each other." said Leon.

"Yeah, but Angeal said that she told him she hated the NORA group. I don't think she's going to let her sister date the leader." Zack said before he walked off followed by Cloud and Leon. Lightning walked trough the door and saw Kiara standing on the stairs.

"Kiara you are not a allowed to see him again." said Lightning.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." said Kiara.

"Kiara I said No!" Lightning snapped. "Why? You let me see him when you didn't know that he was the leader of NORA. What's the difference now that you know that he is the leader? He's still the same guy!" Kiara said crying.

"Of all the guys around. You pick him." said Lightning.

"Please Lightning let me keep seeing him. I really really care about him." Kiara pleaded.

"No!" said Lightning.

"You told me to listen to my heart and I am." said Kiara.

"That was for Zack, Cloud, and Leon." Lightning snapped.

"What's the difference if it was them or Snow? I love him Lightning." Kiara said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" asked Lightning. "You heard me and I will see him weather you want me too or not. Please Lightning he means a lot to me." said Kiara.

"Oh all right, but if he hurts you I swear I will kill him." said Lightning. Kiara smiled and ran down the rest of the stairs to hug her sister. The next day Lightning was on guard duty around town when she saw Kiara sitting on the railing with Snow standing in front of her.

"Villiers." said Shang as he walked up to them with four other guys. Kiara got off the railing and stood next to him. Snow immediately pushed Kiara behind him protectively and started walking towards them. Kiara grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Snow no." Kiara pleaded not wanting him to get hurt. Snow smiled at her reassuringly.

"It will be okay, baby." said Snow. Kiara saw the determination and hesitantly let him go. They stood face to face Snow in the defensive potion. "Come for another beat down?"

"You made a fool of me." said Shang.

"You did that yourself. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Snow. Shang ordered his boys to charge at Snow. Two of them rushed him, but as soon as they approached them him they were sent flying to the ground after only a few blows. The other two members tried to grad onto Snow to hold him, but they soon found out that was a mistake as he punched both of them, sending them crashing into the buildings. The gang members were all soon easily overwhelmed by Snow's brute strength on the ground bruised and bleeding. Shang pulled out a small hand gun and aimed it at Snow. Kiara screamed for Snow's life. All of a sudden Lightning appeared midair onto the scene. She landed near Shang and knocked him off his feet; forcing him to drop his gun and she quickly kicked it out of his reach. Shang not knowing what hit him sat up propping himself up on his elbows. He was met with Lightning's gunblade pressed against his neck.

"Move and die." she hissed. He did as he was told as several others soldiers came and arrested him and his gang. Lightning put her gunblade away and grabbed Snow by the collar.

"Whoa what'd I do?" asked Snow.

"Snow, I swear if you hurt my sister I WILL kill you." Lightning snapped.

"I LOVE Kiara, Lightning. I would NEVER hurt her, I would NEVER leaver her, and I would NEVER let any harm come to her. NEVER!" Snow snapped back.

"You better!" Lightning said as she let him go and walked away.

"She approves." Kiara said with a smile.

"You sure?" asked Snow.

"Well let's see no blood...bruises...or missing limbs." Kiara said as she circled him.

"Works for me!" said Snow. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"Right!" said Kiara. They walked to the end of the dock and sat down. After a few minutes Kiara splashed him with water.

"Hey!" Snow said with a smile as he whipped the water off of his face. Kiara got up laughing as she ran. "Come back here." He ran after her laughing. She tried to out run him, but she was no match for his speed. He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist pinning her arms to her sides as he picked her up and spun her. The laughed as they spun around a few times before he set her down and they laid down in the sand. Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching from their porch.

"I can't believe Lightning allowed them to keep seeing each other." said Cloud.

"There is still a way to get her." said Leon.

"Yeah we just have to get rid of him." said Zack. Leon just smiled devilishly. Zack and Cloud finally caught on and smiled as well before they went inside. Kiara looked up at him.

"Snow." said Kiara. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you." They sat up and he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you too." Snow said before he kissed her passionately. That night Snow walked her home. Before they said good night he gave her one more deep passionate kiss. He was walking back to the NORA house when he felt something hit his neck. He pulled it out and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. Before he could do anything he passed out. Two dark figures came along and drug him off making sure they covered their tracks. Kiara quickly fell asleep knowing that she could still see Snow without hiding it from her sister and with no knowledge of what just happened to him.


	13. Snow's WHAT

Kiara was waken up by a banging on the door. She was thankful that Lightning had to go in early because she knew she didn't like being awaken up when she didn't need to be. Kiara got up and went down stairs. She opened the door to see that it was Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui.

"Kiara please tell us that Snow is here." Lebreau said with fear in her voice.

"No I haven't seen him since he dropped me off last night. Why?" asked Kiara.

"Because he never came back to the NORA house last night." said Gadot. Kiara froze in fear.

"Kiara are you okay?" asked Maqui. Kiara didn't say anything as she started to fall.

"She's going down!" said Yuj. Gadot caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style to set her down on the couch. Meanwhile Snow was walking up. He sat up holding his since it was pounding. He looked around to see a plain concrete room with a bed. There was only one door that had a small window and an opening at the bottom. There was a cuff around his ankle that connected to the wall.

"Apparently they don't want me leaving." Snow said before he got up and laid on the bed before he passed out again. Kiara woke up and sat up.

"You okay now?" asked Lebreau.

"Physically and mentally yes. Emotionally not so much." said Kiara. She looked at Lebreau with tears in her eyes. "I mean who would do this?"

"Someone who has a grudge against NORA or wants to hurt you." said Gadot. Kiara looked at the clock.

"I need to get to the diner." said Kiara.

"You're going to work?" asked Maqui.

"No. I'm going to tell them I can't work today. I'll meet you at your place." said Kiara.

"Okay." said Yuj. They walked out as Kiara got dressed. She was walking towards the diner when she felt her foot kick something. She picked it up and looked at it. After a minute she put it in her pocket and continued on her way. After she was done at the diner she made her way to the NORA house.

"I think my sister might be able to help." said Kiara.

"You mean she would actually help?" asked Lebreau.

"I think so. She know's Snow means a lot to me." said Kiara. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what she found on the beach. "Look what I found." She tossed it to Gadot and he looked at it.

"Tranquilizer dart." said Gadot.

"Someone didn't want to play fair." said Lebreau. Maqui took the dart and looked at it.

"Or didn't want him fighting back depending on what they used." said Maqui. He gave it back to her and she put it back in her pocket.

"What time does Lightning get home?" asked Yuj.

"She should be home early tonight since she went in early, but I don't know the time." said Kiara.

"We'll just have to wait." said Lebreau. Snow was walking around the room with the chain dragging behind him. He was thinking about Kiara and the others how worried they must be. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded to see that it was the picture Kiara drew of them. He sighed at the thought of what she might be going through. Kiara was sitting on the couch with the dart and several pictures she drew of him on the table. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes when Lightning came home.

"Kiara what happened?" asked Lightning.

"It's Snow." Kiara said crying. Lightning rushed over and sat next to her.

"Did you break up with him?" asked Lightning.

"No. He's missing." said Kiara.

"What?" asked Lightning.

"Some time after you left this morning Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui came over saying that Snow never got back to the NORA house last night." said Kiara. She picked up the dart and showed her sister. "And I found this on the beach." Lightning took it and looked at it.

"Alright let me go call someone. They can help." said Lightning.

"Okay." said Kiara. Lighting pulled out the thin phone and called a friend who owed her a favor. After a while of Lightning trying to comfort her sister there was a knock on the door. Lightning got up and answered it to see that it was Fang and Vanille.

"It's good to see you." Lightning said letting them in.

"So why'd you call us here?" asked Fang.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Lightning said not wanting to upset her sister anymore then she already was. Once they got their Lightning explained what was going on.

"Wait so who would want to take him?" asked Vanille.

"I don't know." said Lightning.

"So that's why you called us. All right what's he look like?" asked Fang.

"Kiara has several pictures of him." said Lightning. She handed them one of the pictures.

"Your sister is quite the artist." said Vanille.

"Yeah and that is dead on since she has a photographic memory. Plus she found this." Lightning said as she held out the dart. Vanille took it as Fang got a closer look at the picture.

"Wait a minute, he's the leader of that NORA group." said Fang.

"I know. I really don't care for him at all, but he means a lot to Kiara and that's all that matters." said Lightning.

"Well don't worry we'll find him." said Vanille.

"Thank you." said Lightning. Fang and Vanille walked out and Lightning saw that Kiara was still upset. "Don't worry they'll find him, Kiara."

"I know, but I'm still worried about him." said Kiara. Lightning put her arm around Kiara's shoulders and Kiara leaned her head against her. That night Kiara was sitting on her balcony looking out over the ocean thinking about Snow. "Snow where are you?" She let the tears fall freely from her eyes.


	14. Surprise

It had been months since Snow disappeared and Kiara was missing him more and more. Zack, Cloud, and Leon took the advantage of Snow being missing to get close to her. Kiara was sitting on her balcony looking out at the ocean when Lightning walked out.

"Kiara." said Lightning. Kiara looked at her with water in her eyes. "Kiara I know you miss him, but Fang and Vanille will find him."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about him. Even when I'm with Zack, Cloud, or Leon I can't get him off my mind." said Kiara.

"Kiara I'd hate to admit it, but maybe he is the one for you." said Lightning.

"You really think so?" asked

"You're thinking about him almost all the time so yeah. Plus I have a little surprise." said Lightning.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"Come on out." said Lightning. Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava walked out and Lightning saw her sisters face brighten.

"Oh my god Light. Thank you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome. I'll leave the four of you alone." said Lightning. Lightning walked back inside leaving them alone. Lightning had to leave for a couple days and she said that Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava could stay at the house.

"So how have you been?" asked Tiffany.

"I've been good except the past few month." said Kiara.

"Yeah Lightning told us what happened." said Ava.

"Do you have any pictures?" asked Aubrey.

"The one with the bandanna on his head is Snow." said Kiara. She had shown them the pictures of Snow, Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"Man they are extremely cute." said Tiffany.

"Yeah." said Ava.

"I was going to get with one of the until I met Snow." said Kiara.

"I don't blame you either. He is seriously hot." said Aubrey.

"It's okay look at this." said Kiara. She showed them the picture where Snow was shirtless.

"Oh man look that." said Aubrey.

"I'm telling you're lucky to have him." said Ava.

"He his cute, but so his he." said Tiffany.

"That would be Leon. As he is Zack and there is Cloud." Kiara said as she pointed to the pictures.

"Are they single?" asked Aubrey.

"Yep." said Kiara.

"Then I call dibs on Cloud." said Aubrey.

"I'm going after Zack." said Ava.

"Which leaves you to go after Leon if you want, Tif." said Kiara.

"You know I'm okay with that." said Tiffany.

"How'd you meet Snow?" asked Ava.

"I saw sitting at the end of the dock because I was mad at Zack, Cloud, and Leon when he walked over." said Kiara.

"Just like that?" asked Tiffany.

"Just like that." said Kiara.

"You get all the luck. I mean first you have these three going after you and then you get him." said Aubrey.

"Hey you can have Zack, Cloud, and Leon. They're all yours." said Kiara.

"Thanks Kiara it's always what we wanted." said Ava sarcastically.

"Your welcome." said Kiara sarcastically.

"Kiara she was being sarcastic." said Tiffany.

"So was I." said Kiara. All four of them laughed as they continued to talk. Over the next few days Kiara spent all her time with them. Kiara went down stairs with Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava right behind her. "Hey Light we're going over to the NORA house."

"Okay." said Lightning. Meanwhile Snow was laying on the bed when he heard noise outside. He sat to see the door opened and there was two people standing there.

"Are you Snow Villiers?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, but who are you?" asked Snow.

"I'm Vanille and she's Fang." said Vanille. Fang walked over and started picking the lock on the cuff.

"Lightning sent us." said Fang. The cuff popped open. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, but Lightning sent you?" Snow asked as he stood up.

"Yeah she said that you mean a lot to her sister and that's all that mattered." said Vanille.

"Come on let's go." Fang said before she walked out quickly followed by Vanille leaving Snow standing there. He let out a small chuckle before following them. They got back to the ship and took off. Fang pulled out the thin phone and called Lightning.

"Fang." said Lightning.

"Good news. We found him and we're heading back now." said Fang.

"Okay, but Kiara's not here." said Lightning.

"Where is she?" asked Fang.

"Where's Kiara?" Snow asked with fear in his voice.

"She's at the NORA house off the beach." said Lightning.

"Yeah I know where it is. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." said Fang. She hung up the phone. "And to answer you question. She's at the NORA house." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised Lightning let her go." said Snow.

"Well like I said Lightning said you mean a lot to her sister so she probably goes there to feel close to you." said Vanille.

"I have a question. Did you ever see who did this?" asked Fang.

"No. They were very careful." said Snow. He really didn't want to go into details. "How did you find me?"

"We saw someone leaving the bunker." said Vanille.

"Good thing too or else we would have never did. Who ever built it didn't want it to be found. Until someone messed up." said Fang.

"The good thing is we have them and are questioning them now." said Vanille.

"That's right it's only a matter of time before we find out who did this." said Fang.

"Yeah." said Snow. He cared who did this, but all he wanted to do was see Kiara again.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Vanille.

"Huh? Yeah, just can't wait to get back that's all." said Snow.

"You really care about her, don't you?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, I do. I can't imagine what she went through." said Snow.

"It's not your fault." said Vanille.

"I know." said Snow.

"Then what's bothering you?" asked Fang.

"Zack, Cloud, and Leon were trying to get with her before I did. They must of had a field while I was gone." said Snow.

"Well once we get back you won't have to worry anymore. Right?" asked Vanille.

"Right." said Snow.


	15. SNOW!

Kiara was at the NORA house with Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava. Since they showed up Kiara was slightly happier. Lightning walked in and saw her laughing which she hasn't seen since Snow disappeared. Kiara looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Light." said Kiara.

"Hey I have something for you." said Lightning.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"Come outside." said Lightning. They walked outside onto the beach.

"What are we looking for?" asked Ava.

"Just wait for it." said Lightning. A ship landed on the beach. Kiara took a few steps forward as the doors to the ship opened revealing Snow standing there.

"SNOW!" Kiara said before she started running towards him.

"KIARA!" Snow said before he started running towards her. They ran into each others arms. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her around a few times before setting her down as Lightning, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot, Maqui, Fang, and Vanille walked up to them.

"You just made her a very happy girl." said Tiffany. They let go.

"Snow I would like you to meet some old friends: Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava. Girls this is Snow." sais Kiara.

"It's nice to meet you." said Snow.

"Like wise." said Aubrey.

"Well we really hate to go, but we really need too." said Vanille.

"Thank you again." said Lightning.

"Thank you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome. Now we're even Lightning." said Fang. They watched as Fang and Vanille take off. Once they were out of sight they went to the NORA house to celebrate Snow being back. Snow was sitting on the couch with Kiara in his lap. She saw that Lightning was with Angeal, Tiffany was with Leon, Ava was with Zack, and Aubrey was with Cloud. She looked at Snow.

"It's good to be back." said Snow.

"It's good to have you back." said Kiara.

"So did you miss me?" asked Snow.

"You know I did." Kiara said before she kissed him. She pulled back and smiled.

"Well I see that you did. I also see that your friends are getting alone with Zack, Cloud, and Leon." said Snow. Kiara looked to see that they were kissing.

"Well that didn't take to long." said Kiara.

"They try to get you for months and then they just give up and go for someone they just met." said Snow.

"What's your point?" asked Kiara.

"Good point." said Snow.

"Besides if they have someone then they can stop trying to get me away from you." said Kiara.

"Yeah like that would happen." Snow said before he kissed her. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"You know our one year anniversary is coming up." said Kiara.

"You know I would never forget." said Snow. Everyone was having a good time when two people walked in, which caused everyone to stop and look. One was wearing all black. He had the two bets and the band above it like Zack and Angeal, but the straps were chris crossed and he wore a red coat over it the black pads on the shoulders. He had blue eyes and short red hair. The other one was wearing black pants and a black coat that was buttoned, but showed his bear chest that had straps chris crossed. He had long silver hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry we're closed." said Lebreau.

"On what account?" asked the red head.

"Private party." said Gadot.

"And we weren't invited." said the one with silver hair.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Angeal.

"Angeal so good to see you." said the red head.

"Angeal do you know them?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah all four of us do." said Angeal.

"Their names are Sephiroth and Genesis." said Zack.

"We use to be good friends until things went south." said Cloud.

"You avoided Angeal's question. What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"What we're not allowed to see old friends?" asked Sephiroth.

"We aren't friends Sephiroth and we haven't been for year." said Zack.

"Oh come on Zack don't be like that." said Genesis.

"He's serious Genesis." said Cloud.

"Why do you think we took off in the middle of the night?" asked Leon. Snow got Kiara off his lap and he got up. He walked over to stand in front of them.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome. Like she said we're closed." said Snow. Genesis smiled and walked over to Kiara.

"You know I never got your name." said Genesis.

"Her name is none of your business." Lightning snapped.

"Oh protective. I'm guessing older sister, Genesis." said Sephiroth. Genesis grabbed Kiara's had and kissed it. Kiara pulled her hand away and slapped him causing them to smile except for Genesis, and Sephiroth. Kiara went over to Snow and put her hand in his.

"Try to be a gentlemen and look what it get's you." said Genesis.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hit on a girl who's boy friend is standing right there." said Yuj.

"Like I said you've over stayed your welcome." said Snow.

"Come on Genesis." said Sephiroth.

"Right." said Genesis. They walked out and Snow looked at Kiara.

"You okay?" asked Snow.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kiara.

"Why were they here?" asked Maqui.

"Probably because of us." said Leon.

"Like we said earlier we use to be friends when we were younger." said Cloud.

"We were young and stupid. Getting into trouble when ever we could." said Zack.

"However things started getting to bad so we left town. We thought by leaving town in the middle of the night we would never see them again, but they still found their way here." said Angeal.

"Relax let me deal with them." said Lightning. They kept messing around for a while longer before Lightning decided that it was time to go. Snow, Angeal, Zack, Leon, and Cloud walked them home. Before saying good night Snow kissed Kiara, Angeal kissed Lightning, Zack kissed Ava, Leon kissed Tiffany, and Cloud kissed Aubrey.


	16. Anniversary

It was coming up on Kiara and Snow's one year anniversary. They were both out shopping to get each other a gift. Kiara bought Snow a cat necklace and Snow bought Kiara cat earrings. Now all they had to do was wait until the day. When the day came Kiara took the day off and was in her room getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Lightning answered it and saw that it was Snow.

"Hi Lightning." said Snow.

"Hi, Kiara's up stairs getting ready." said Lightning. Kiara ran down stairs and into Snow's arms. "Have fun. Just don't be home too late."

"Okay." Kiara said before Lightning went up stairs. Snow took them to the countyside on his Aero bike to have some peace and quite after Snow scanned the area for monsters. Kiara laid out a blanket and they sat down. "I brought you something." She held out a small box wrapped in blue paper and a bow.

"What's this for?" Snow asked as he looked at her and grinned.

"Because I love you. After all, you are my hero." Kiara said with a mischievous grin. He accepted it and promptly pulled out a small pulled out a small box wrapped in pink paper and a bow out of his coat pocket, presenting it to Kiara.

"And this is for the love of my life." said Snow. He made her open hers first revealing the earings he got her.

"Oh Snow, they're beautiful." Kiara said as she put them in.

"They look great on you, baby." Snow said as he reached out to touch them dangling from her ears.

"Okay now you." Kiara said excited with anticipation hoping he would like it. He opened it and saw the necklace.

"Kiara it's perfect!" he said as he slipped it over his head making sure the emblem faced out. "How does it look?" She grinned and leaned towards him.

"Sexy and bad-ass." she whispered. They laid there for hours just talking and watching the sky as the clouds rolled by. Snow had one arm behind his head and the other around Kiara as she laid her head on his chest. "It's hard to believe it's been a year."

"Yeah." said Snow.

"Snow." Kiara said as she looked up at him. He looked down and smiled. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glade I met you too because you're the best thing that happened in my life, Kiara." said Snow. They decided to pack up and head to the NORA house where they saw Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava sitting with Leon, Cloud, and Zack on the veranda. They went out and Snow sat down with Kiara in his lap.

"I can't believe you two have been together for a year." said Zack.

"Well believe it." said Snow.

"All right calm down. There's nothing to prove." said Tiffany. Snow, Leon, Zack, and Cloud went to go get drinks while the girls sat their to talk.

"Kiara I love your earrings." said Aubrey.

"Yeah where'd you get them?" asked Ava.

"Really. Do I really need to answer that?" asked Kiara.

"No, but what'd you get him?" asked Tiffany.

"The necklace he's wearing." said Kiara.

"Okay where'd he take you?" asked Ava.

"What is this 20 questions?" asked Kiara.

"Come on Kiara you know us, we're curious. Where'd he take you?" asked Aubrey.

"All right I'll tell you. We went out to the countryside. After we exchanged gift we laid their for hours just talking and watching the clouds go by." said Kiara.

"Why so far out?" asked Ava.

"They like their privacy." said Aubrey. Kiara smiled at the last thing Snow said before they came back.

"What'd he say?" asked Tiffany.

"Huh?" asked Kiara.

"You have that look. What'd he say?" asked Aubrey.

"That I'm not going to tell you." said Kiara.

"Come on Kiara." said Ava.

"No." said Kiara.

"Please?" asked Tiffany.

"No. Girls that is private and is for me to know and for me only." said Kiara.

"FINE BE THAT!" Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava said in unison. Snow, Leon, Zack, and Cloud walked back out onto the veranda. They handed them their drinks.

"Thanks babe." said Kiara.

"You're welcome babe." Snow said as said he sat down. He pulled her into her lap.

"Hey we're going to the beach tomorrow. You in?" asked Cloud.

"Sure." said Kiara.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Leon.

"Just girl stuff." said Kiara. That night Snow, Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked Kiara, Ava, Aubrey, and Tiffany home.

"You girls have fun?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah." said Tiffany. Kiara went out onto her balcony with her sketch pad to see Snow standing out on the NORA house veranda with Zack, Cloud, Leon, and Angeal. She sat on the railing so her feet were hanging over the edge and she started she started drawing. She saw almost done with the picture when Ava, Aubrey, Tiffany, and Lightning walked out.

"Whatcha drawing?" asked Aubrey.

"Well if you look at the veranda you'll know." said Kiara.

"Can we see?" asked Ava. Kiara showed them the picture.

"Wait a minute this is when we were at there at the party." said Lightning.

"Exactly. It's taken me a few days, but I'm almost done." said Kiara.

"Wow Kiara this is really good." said Tiffany.

"Yeah everything to the smallest details." said Aubrey.

"Hey Lightning are you and Angeal going to the beach with us tomorrow?" asked Kiara.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Lightning.

"Yeah because it wouldn't be the same without you." said Ava.

"You've been sitting out here for hours. Don't tell me this is the only one were working on." said Tiffany.

"No I also did this one." said Kiara. She flipped the page to see a picture of Angeal, Snow, Leon, Zack, and Cloud talking. "Oh by the way. We're being watched." They looked over to the NORA house to see they staring at them. They kept talking before they went inside laughing.

"I wander what was so funny." said Cloud.

"I don't know." said Leon.

"And we'll probably never find out." said Angeal.

"Yeah you're probably right." said Snow.

"Girls. What can you do?" asked Zack. They agreed before they went back inside.


	17. Beach

Kiara, Lightning, Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava were waiting for Snow, Angeal, Leon, Cloud, and Zack to pick them up. Today was they day that they were going to the beach. They were in their bathing suits with towls and a picnic basket waiting. There was a knock on the door and they stood up as Lightning opened the door revealing the guys standing there in their bathing suits and shirtless. They walked in and walked over to their girl friends.

"You girls ready to go?" asked Angeal.

"Yep." said Lightning.

"We even packed a lunch." said Ava.

"Nice." said Zack.

"Well then let's go. The beach a waits." said Snow. They walked out making sure that they locked the door behind them. They got to the beach and Cloud and Aubrey were the first ones in the water.

"Come on! The water feels great!" said Ava. Tiffany and Leon ran into the water. While Lightning, Angeal, Kiara, Snow, Ava, and Zack were standing just before it dropped. Snow picked Kiara up bridal style and tossed her in. She came up as evey one was laughing. She looked at Lightning and she gave her a small nod before both of them went under. The water wasn't crystal blue so you couldn't see them.

"Where'd they go?" asked Cloud. All of a sudden Snow went under and Kiara and Lightning came up. They were laughing as he came up.

"That's it you are so going to get it!" said Snow. He went after Kiara and Lightning. Angeal got Lightning behind him and Leon pulled Kiara and Tiffany behind him. "So you want to do this the hard way?" He went under and they looked under to see if they could find him. He came up picking Kiara up briadal style. He tossed her like he did before. She didn't come up right away.

"Where is she?" asked Zack. He went under just before Cloud and Leon. She came up just before they did and she went over by Snow. He picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Two can play that game." Aubrey said before she got on Cloud's shoulders. Lightning got on Angeal's shoulders, Tiffany got on Leon's shoulders, and Ava got on Zack's shoulders. They kept messing around for hours before they started getting hungry. They were sitting on the beach talking and laughing while they ate lunch.

"So this is where you've been!" said a voice behind them. They looked back to see two girls standing there.

"Tifa!" said Cloud.

"Aerith!" said Zack.

"Old friends?" asked Aubrey.

"Worse ex girl friends." said Leon.

"The night we left they said good-bye." said Angeal.

"Oh." said Ava.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zack.

"What we're not allowed to see you?" asked Aerith.

"Seeing that we never told you were we went." said Cloud.

"Oh come on. You know how we can be." said Tifa.

"She's got you there." said Leon.

"Yeah, but when we said good-bye went meant it." said Zack.

"As your boy friend at the fact that we would probably never see you again." said Cloud.

"You don't have to be so cold about it." said Tiffany.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Kiara. The looked at each other before walking over and sitting. "I'm Kiara, this is Snow, Lightning, Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey."

"So are you Zack or Cloud's girl friend?" asked Tifa.

"Ha they wish they had her." Snow said as he laid his head in Kiara's lap causing her to giggle.

"She's with Snow, Tiffany is with Leon, Aubrey is with Cloud, Ava is with Zack, and I'm with Angeal." said Lightning.

"I see." said Aerith.

"So this is were you ran off two." said Genesis. They looked back to see Genesis and Sephiroth standing there. Aerith and Tifa got up and ran over to them. Aerith ran to Genesis and Sephiroth.

"You have got to be kidding." said Angeal. They walked over as they stood up.

"Someone to explain what is going on?" asked Leon.

"After you left they were there for us." said Tifa. As strange as it was Genesis and Sephiroth apologized for what happened. Kiara pulled out her scetch pad and started drawing them sitting on the beach as they were talking and laughing.

"Well we need to go." said Genesis.

"Okay we'll see you later." said Kiara. The four of them walked off and Kiara looked at Snow. "What's wrong, Snow?"

"I don't trust them. Tifa and Aerith seem fine, but Sephiroth and Genesis give me a bad vibe." said Snow.

"You're not the only one." said Cloud.

"Yeah those two are up to something." said Angeal. That night Angeal, Snow, Zack, Leon, and Cloud dropped off Lightning, Kiara, Ava, Tiffany, and Aubrey after they spent a few hours at the NORA house.

"Hey Kiara let's see the picture you were drawing." said Ava.

"Why?" asked Kiara.

"Because you wouldn't show us at the beach." said Tiffany.

"Because I don't like to show pictures unfinished." said Kiara.

"Will you show us now?" asked Aubrey.

"Fine." said Kiara. She pulled out the picture and showed them.

"You didn't put Genesis, Aerith, Sephiroth, or Tifa." said Lightning.

"Well I was going too, but then I thought about what Snow said about Genesis and Sephiroth and thought that Tifa and Aerith would be out if place." said Kiara.


	18. No Way

Weeks passed since the day on the beach. Kiara was sitting on her balcony after dinner at the NORA house since Lightning told her that she was going to be late. She was about to go inside when she heard something below her. She went to the railing to see Snow standing there.

"Snow!" said Kiara.

"Back up. I'm coming up." said Snow. Kiara backed up and Snow climbed up her balcony.

"You know even though Lightning is okay with me seeing you. She would kill you if she found out that you were here." said Kiara.

"Well she's not here is she?" asked Snow.

"Nope." said Kiara.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." said Snow. Kiara giggled before he kissed her. They went into her room and laid down on her bed. They were talking for hours before they fell asleep. Lightning walked through the door quitely knowing that Kiara, Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava were probably asleep. She went up stairs and saw that Kiara's door was cracked open to see that Snow was there with her. Her blood boiled as she flung the door open waking them both up.

"Lightning!" Kiara said as she sat up. Snow didn't say anything. He just got up as fast as he could and jumped off the balcony running back to the NORA house.

"I come home to you in bed with him." said Lightning. Kiara got up and closed the balcony doors.

"Nothing happened Light." said Kiara.

"How do I know that?" Lightning asked in a harsh tone.

"Look he came over and we were just talking before we fell asleep." Kiara snapped.

"Again how do I know your telling the truth? Kiara you are 17 and he is three years older then you." said Lightning.

"I'm telling you the truth. And I know he's three years older then me. Why do you think we haven't done it yet? I know better Light. I swear to you we were just talking before we fell asleep." said Kiara.

"It's true." Tiffany said walking up to them. She stopped and stood next to Lightning. "Since I was awake I heard them talking." Lightning looked from Tiffany to Kiara and hugged her.

"Kiara I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired from today." said Lightning.

"It's okay." said Kiara. Lightning and Tiffany walked out and Kiara closed the door before she went back to bed. The next day Kiara, Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava went to work at the diner since Kiara got them a job there. They were in the middle of their shift when Snow, Leon, Cloud, and Zack walked in. The girls took their lunch break and they went outside. Kiara was sitting in Snow's lap, Tiffany was sitting in Leon's lap, Ava was sitting in Zack's lap, and Aubrey was sitting in Cloud's lap.

"So how much trouble are you in?" asked Zack. Kiara looked at him confused.

"Snow told us what happened." said Leon.

"Actually once I explain what happened and Tiffany confirmed it she dropped it." said Kiara.

"Yeah seeing that he ran out when he saw her." said Cloud.

"Hey you would too. Light was extreamly pissed off." said Snow.

"Well I can see why she was mad. She saw her 17 year old sister in bed with a 20 year old man." said Aubrey.

"I would be the same way." said Ava.

"Well it's like I told Light last night. It's because of our age difference that we haven't done anything." said Kiara.

"At least until your birthday." said Snow.

"Speaking of which is coming up." said Kiara.

"Hey we need to get back to work." said Tiffany.

"Ok." said Leon. They each kissed their boy friends before going back going back to the diner.

"So Kiara what do you want for your birthday?" asked Ava.

"You girls don't have to get me anything." said Kiara.

"Kiara, it's your 18th birthday. You only live it once." said Aubrey.

"I'm serious you don't have to get me anything." said Kiara.

"Are you really going to be like that?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes I am." said Kiara.

"You know you can be really stubborn?" asked Aubrey.

"Yes I know." said Kiara.

"How much do you want to bet that Snow will get her something?" asked Ava.

"Don't have to bet. I know he'll get her something." said Tiffany.

"Even though I told him I don't want anything. I know he's going too." said Kiara.

"Just his way of showing he cares." said Aubrey.

"Yeah I know." said Kiara.

"Come on let's get back to work before we get fired." said Tiffany.

"Well if we do. We can always work at the NORA house." said Kiara.

"Yeah like your sister will let you work their." said Ava.

"Well I am dating the leader." said Kiara.

"Be happy she's letting you do that." said Aubrey.

"Yeah. She hates NORA, but she's letting you date the leader." said Tiffany.

"I guess I'm just lucky." said Kiara.

"Either that or she cares about you enough and wants to make you happy." said Aubrey.

"Well he does make her happy." said Tiffany.

"So she puts up with him because he makes you happy." said Ava.

"I guess so." said Kiara.

"Right." said Ava. Meanwhile Snow, Leon, Zack, and Cloud were sitting at the NORA house.

"So what are you going to get Kiara for her birthday?" asked Leon.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't want anything." said Snow.

"You're still going to give her something? Besides you know what." said Cloud. They smiled at the fact that they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah probably." said Snow.

"Well we all know the old saying." said Zack.

"IF SHE'S HAPPY, YOU'RE HAPPY!" they said in unison.


	19. Fight from the Past

Snow, Kiara, Lightning, Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey were on their way to Angeal, Leon, Zack, and Cloud's house. As they came up on the house they saw Genesis and Sephiroth each holding a sword. Genesis had a red sword while Sephiroth's was thin and long, really long. Snow guided not just Kiara, but Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava behind him while Lightning pulled out her gunblade.

"Do you really think you have a chance against us?" asked Genesis.

"Won't know until I try." said Lightning. She launched at Sephiroth and with strike he pushed her away and off her feet knocking her gunblade out of her hand.

"LIGHTNING!" Kiara screamed in fear.

"We had no intention of involving you, but now that you have interfeared you are in the way." Sephiroth said as Lightning got up on one knee. Genesis launched at the unarmed Lightning.

"NO!" Kiara screamed. Genesis was about to strike at Lightning when Angeal appeared out of no where with a buster blade and blocked the blow.

"Going after us is one thing, but when you try to go after an unarmed woman you crossed the line." said Angeal.

"Angeal!" said Lightning. Zack, Cloud, and Leon came out as Angeal pushed Genesis back. Zack and Cloud also had a buster blade while Leon had a gunblade.

"You know you really need to learn to pick on someone your own size." said Zack. Kiara grabbed Lightning's gunblade ran over to her with Snow, Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey right behind her.

"I'm fine." said Lightning. Angeal and Leon started fighting Genesis while Zack and Cloud started fighting Sephiroth. Some time during the fight Genesis got away and went after Kiara. He knocked the others away before striking. Kiara blocked his blow, but was having a hard time holding him back. Tiffany rushed over to her and helped hold him, but it still wasn't enough. He knocked them back giving them a few cut on their arms.

"TIFFANY!" Leon yelled.

"KIARA!" Snow and Lightning yelled in unison. They ran over to them as Angeal drove Genesis back. Zack and Cloud drove Sephiroth back before rushing over to them.

"The cuts aren't deep on either of them." said Angeal.

"You think I would want to kill them that quickly?" asked Genesis.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ava.

"You still haven't figured it out?" asked Sephiroth. Kiara thought for a minute as she held her arm over one of the cuts.

"You were the ones that took Snow!" said Kiara. They looked at her shocked as Genesis and Sephiroth just smiled.

"Aren't you the smart one?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes we did. Think of it, what does Zack, Cloud, Leon, and Snow have in common before the three of you came?" asked Genesis.

"Kiara!" said Aubrey.

"Exactly." said Sephiroth.

"We were going to point that they took him, but you had yo call your friends and why'll they were out searching they got closer to you instead of you pushing them away." said Genesis.

"So you desided to cut the whole thing and take your losses." said Snow.

"Yes. The person walking out of the bunker while the ship was flying over head was no accident." said Sephiroth.

"That's why you showed up a few hours after they found him." said Lightning.

"So what now your going to kill us?" asked Tiffany.

"If we get the chance." sais Genesis.

"Not going to happen!" said Fang. Fang and Vanille landed between the the group and Genesis and Vanille.

"Fang, Vanille don't not even I could get them." said Lightning.

"Get Kiara and Tiffany out of here." said Angeal. Snow picked Kiara up bridal style as did Lightning with Tiffany. They were about to walk off when they saw Tifa and Aerith standing their heart broken.

"Tifa!" said Ava.

"Aerith!" said Aubrey. Angeal, Leon, Zack, Cloud, Genesis, and Sephiroth looked over.

"How much did you hear?" asked Genesis.

"Everthing!" said Aerith.

"So what was everything a lie?" asked Tifa.

"Not everything!" Sephiroth.

"You know now I understand why you left the way you did." said Aerith.

"We never meant to hurt you." said Zack.

"We just wanted to protect you." said Cloud.

"And we got with the very ones who wanted to hurt you." said Tifa.

"It's not your fault." said Leon. Sephiroth took the advatage and launched at Zack and Cloud. He was about to strike when someone blocked the blow. They saw that some new appeared.

"Noel!" said Vanille. Just then several soldiers showed up.

"You know you really should have thought this out better when you attacked." said Lightning. Afterward they went to the NORA house. Kiara was sitting on Snow's lap.

"I'm glad that we don't have to deal with them anymore." said Kiara.

"I would have to agree with that." said Snow.

"I mean I do feel bad for Tifa and Aerith." said Kiara.

"Well it seems that Gadot and Yuj are getting along with them." said Snow. Kiara looked over and saw that Tifa and Aerith with Gadot and Yuj laughing like nothing even happened.

"Well everything seems better when you're around people who care." said Kiara.

"Isn't that why Lightning got Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava?" asked Snow.

"Yep." said Kiara. That night Kiara was sitting in her room drawing like she aways did since her like to be alone drawing cause it gave her the focus she needed. She just finished the picture she was drawing when Lightning, Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey.

"Whatcha drawing?" asked Tiffany.

"Us at the NORA house." said Kiara. She showed them the picture.

"Wow!" said Aubrey.

"I will admit Kiara. You always get it dead on." said Ava.

"Yeah you even got the cuts on Tiffany's arm that weren't covered up." said Lightning.

"How did you see that?" asked Aubrey.

"She has a good eye." said Kiara.

"Yeah since I had to take a second look at it." said Ava. They continued to talk and laugh for hours before they went to bed.


	20. Kiara's 18th Birthday

It was Kiara's 18th birthday and Lightning told Tiffany to keep her away from the NORA house and Snow. Kiara had spent the whole day away from everyone except Tiffany. She was looking at bracelets with Tiffany standing near the door. Ava walked up to Tiffany without Kiara seeing her.

"What's going on?" asked Tiffany.

"Everything is set up." said Ava.

"Okay I'll bring her by." said Tiffany.

"Okay." said Ava. She ran off before Kiara could see her.

"Hey Kiara what do you say we get something to eat at the NORA house?" asked Tiffany.

"Sure sounds good." said Kiara.

"Great let's go." said Tiffany.

"Okay." said Kiara. They got to the NORA house and saw that the lights were off. "What's with the lights?" Tiffany shrugged her shoulders before they went inside.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIARA!" everyone yelled as the came out of hiding.

"Oh my god!" said Kiara. She hugged Lightning before she hugged Snow.

"Well you said that you didn't want anything. So web threw you a party instead." said Yuj.

"Thank you guys." said Kiara.

"Well we did get you something." Snow said as Maqui walked into another room.

"What?" asked Kiara. Maqui walked in holding a tortie cat.

"I found him in the workshop." said Maqui.

"He's adorable." Kiara said as Maqui handed her the cat.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Aubrey.

"Storm." said Kiara.

"Storm. I like that." said Snow. Kiara looked at Lightning.

"And you're okay with this?" asked Kiara.

"I agreed as long as he stayed here." said Lightning. After hours Lightning had to go to work for a few hours. "It's about time she left." Kiara giggled as he picked her up bridal style when she was holding Storm. He carried her to his room and kicked the door shut. Kiara let go of Storm and he laid down in the chair as Snow set Kiara down on the bed. Snow took his jacket off and threw it aside before got onto the bed over Kiara. She sat up and kissed him as she unbuttoned his vest and tossed it aside.

"You know I've waited for this." said Kiara.

"Yeah your not the only one." said Snow. He took her shirt off and she took his off. She was undoing his belt when there was a knock on the door. "What?"

"Just wandering where the birthday girl is." said Lebreau.

"She's in here." said Snow.

"Okay." said Lebreau.

"Now where were we?" asked Kiara.

"Right here." Snow said before he kissed her neck. After a few hours they were laying there just relaxing.

"You do realize Light will kill us when she finds out." said Kiara.

"So she won't find out." Snow said before he kissed her. They were in the middle of a deep passionate kiss when the door. Snow looked at the door to see Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey standing there. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

"Whoa sorry. Just came to tell Kiara that we're heading home." said Aubrey.

"Fine I'll take her there in a little bit. Just get out!" said Snow. They smiled before they closed the door and Snow started kissing her neck.

"I should probably head back Lightning is going to be home soon." said Kiara.

"Your 18 and a big girl. I think you can stay out a little longer." said Snow.

"Yeah, but if I'm not home then she'll ask them. Even if I am 18, you know how she can be." said Kiara.

"All right I'll walk you home." said Snow.

"Okay." said Kiara. They got up and got dressed. Kiara petted Storm before the walked out of the room.

"Happy birthday Kiara." Lebreau said as Kiara and Snow walked out.

"Thank you." Kiara called back. They walked down the beach hand in hand. When they got to Kiara's house she turned her back to the door. "Well I will admit it was the best birthday." Snow just smiled before he kissed her deep. She went inside to see Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava sitting in the living room.

"So did you have fun?" asked Tiffany.

"I should seriously kill the three of you for walking in on us like that." said Kiara.

"Come on Kiara we didn't know!" said Ava.

"You could have at least knocked so we knew you where coming in" said Kiara.

"It's not like you were in the middle of it!" said Aubrey.

"I'm kind of glad we weren't because then I would really kill you." said Kiara.

"That would be a little weird." said Ava.

"You think?" asked Aubrey.

"Look we're sorry. We didn't know." said Tiffany.

"It's okay and to answer you question I did have fun. just don't tell Lightning." said Kiara.

"I won't." said Ava.

"Neither will I." said Aubrey.

"I promise I won't tell her." said Tiffany.

"Thank you." said Kiara. Just then the door opened and Lightning walked in. "Hey Light."

"Hey did you just get back from the party?" asked Lightning.

"No we've been back for a while." said Tiffany.

"Cause I just saw Snow walking on the beach walking to the NORA house." said Lightning.

"Because he just left." said Ava.

"Yeah he stayed for a bit." said Aubrey.

"Okay I'm just making sure. " Lightning said before she went up stairs.

"That was just a little too close." said Kiara. They went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Tiffany walked into Kiara's room and saw her sitting on her balcony.

"You do know she's going to find out sooner or later." said Tiffany.

"Maybe she will maybe she won't." said Kiara.

"Kiara if she finds out by you not telling her. She'll be upset and really pissed off that you didn't tell her." said Tiffany.

"Yeah and she's going to be pissed if I do tell her. What do you want me to say? Hey Lightning, Snow and I had sex after you left the party." said Kiara.

"You have to tell her, Kiara." said Tiffany.

"I'm 18 Tiffany. I'm old enough to do it when I want." said Kiara.


	21. Fight

It had been three months since Kiara's birthday. It was Kiara and Snow's two year anniversary and they had their first real fight. Luckly Lightning was out of town so she couldn't kill Snow for hurting her sister. Kiara was at work really down that she fought with Snow. Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava walked up to her.

"Kiara are you okay?" asked Aubrey.

"I don't know. I mean I care about him so much and he's the first one Lightning let me date." said Kiara.

"And he cares about you too, Kiara. You two just had your first fight, which is always the hardest. Well it was for me and Leon." said Tiffany.

"It was the same way for me and Zack." said Ava.

"It definitly took a toll on me and Cloud. You two will get over it." said Aubrey.

"You really think so?" asked Kiara.

"We don't think. We know." said Tiffany. That night Kiara, Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey were walking home when they came up on the NORA house and stopped. The lights were dim and there was no one inside.

"I wander what's going on." said Kiara. She was about to walk in when Tiffany stopped her and she looked at them.

"What are you doing? You don't go to him, you make him come to you." said Ava. She looked back at the NORA house before pulling her arm away from Tiffany. She made her way up the steps and stopped when she saw rose petals laying on the floor in a path leading to the veranda. She followed the petals with Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava right behind her.

"I wander what the special event is." said Aubrey. They walked out onto the veranda to see candles everywhere and a dinner waiting on the table.

"Oh my god!" said Kiara. Snow came into view. "Snow!"

"Happy anniversary, baby." said Snow.

"You did all this?" asked Kiara. Snow just nodded. She went over to him and hugged him. She looked up and he looked down. "Snow I'm sorry."

"No Kiara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get in the way of the girl I love." said Snow. They let go and sat down as Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava walked back inside.

"So those two already made up huh?" asked Gadot. Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava just nodded.

"Well that didn't take much." said Yuj.

"I wish Leon did something like that when we fought." said Tiffany.

"What are talking about? He you to the beach at sunset and apologized. Zack just knocked on the door with flowers." said Ava.

"Angeal probably gave them advice." said Aubrey.

"Hey not all guys are the same." said Maqui.

"DON'T BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT!" Tiffany, Ava, Aubrey, and Lebreau said in unison. They started laughing before they walked away.

"What did they mean by that?" asked Maqui.

"You'll learn when you get older and have a girl friend of your own." Gadot said as he shook his head. After they were done eating Kiara and Snow went for a walk on the beach hand in hand.

"I feel bad. You made dinner and I didn't get you anything." said Kiara.

"You are all I ever need. Knowing that you forgave me is enough." said Snow. He sat down on a bench and pulled her into his lap. After a while he laid down and she was laying on top of him.

"I'm just glad Lightning wasn't home." said Kiara.

"Yeah she would be so mad. What would she do?" asked Snow.

"Let's see, she would probably torcher you and then kill you...slowly." Kiara said as she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Now I'm really glad she wasn't home." he chuckled. He walked her home hand in hand. Kiara walked in and Tiffany, Ava, and Aubrey sitting in the living room.

"So you and Snow made up." said Aubrey.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"You know he brought you to him. You should have let him come to you." said Ava.

"What's the difference?" asked Kiara.

"Well it depends on what you were fighting about. What were you fighting about?" asked Tiffany.

"I was talking to Aerith and Tifa about Yuj and Gadot. Well Snow over heard and misunderstood." said Kiara.

"And he thought you were cheating on him." said Aubrey.

"Exactly. Like I said earlier I'm just glad Lightning isn't home." said Kiara.

"Oh come on. It's not like she would do anything." said Ava.

"Have you met Lightning?" asked Aubrey.

"Yeah she would and I don't want to think about what she would do to him." said Kiara. After a while they went into Kiara's room and went out on the balcony.

"Have you ever noticed that the ocean in more beautiful at night?" asked Ava.

"Yeah cause you have the stars and lights reflecting off of it." said Tiffany.

"Don't forget about the moon." said Aubrey.

"What do you think Kiara?" asked Tiffany.

"Huh?" asked Kiara. They just looked at her.

"You weren't staring at the ocean were you?" asked Ava.

"Maybe." said Kiara.

"No you were staring at Snow." said Aubrey.

"Was not!" said Kiara.

"Admit it!" said Tiffany.

"Okay fine I was." said Kiara. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw movement. "And I would be too if I were you." They looked over and saw Leon, Zack, and Cloud talking with Snow. They stood there for a while watching them. Kiara and Tiffany hoped on to the railing so their feet were hanging over the edge.

"You know we could go over to the NORA house instread of just sitting here." said Ava.

"Or we could come over here." said Zack. They looked down to see Snow, Leon, Cloud, and Zack standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Aubrey.

"Does it matter?" asked Cloud.

"No." said Tiffany.

"So can we come up?" asked Leon.

"Or we could come down and we could go to the beach." said Kiara.

"That works too." said Snow. Kiara slid off the railing and into Snow's arms. Tiffany smiled and did the same thing as Snow set her down.

"Are you two coming?" Tiffany asked as Leon set her down.

"Well here goes nothing." said Aubrey. She got on the railing and jumped down. Cloud set her down and Ava got on the railing.

"Come on Ava it's actually fun." said Kiara. Ava jumped down and into Zack's arm. He set her down and they went to the beach.


	22. Question

It was getting close to Lightning's 21st birthday. Kiara and Snow were in town looking for a birthday present. They desired on a knife that Kiara said suited Lightning really well. It was the night of the annual fireworks and Snow was looking for Kiara. He walked into the NORA house since he told her to meet him there and he was running late.

"Oh you just missed her." Lebreau said from behind the bar. Snow looked at her. "She said she'd be in the 'usual' place." Snow rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks." He said before he walked out. He went down the steps and looked up at the fireworks. He bumped his fists together twice. "Here goes." He walked off to meet Kiara. He found her with her eyes closed and walked beside her "Making a wish?" He startled her and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yep. They are wish granting fireworks." She said before turning back to the fireworks. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as the two watched the fireworks, then made a wish of his own. "Such a magical night." Snow let go and reached into his pocket.

"Yesterday at the store, I got us something." said Snow. Kiara turned around and saw him holding up two necklaces. The pendant was Cocoon with a ring resting on top of it and a small pillar that had a swirl around it dangling from the bottom. "Don't know much about jewelry, but...I hope you like it." Kiara turned around and he put it around her neck then put his own on as Kiara faced him. "I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I'm yours forever. Kiara...My one...My only. He got down on one knee and placed his right hand over is heart. "Will you marry me?" He put his head down and waited for and answer. Kiara felt the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Snow. Yes." Kiara said as his head shot up.

"She said yes!" Snow yelled as he jumped up with his fists in the air. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapper her arms around the back of his neck. He spun her around as they both laughed. He took her out in his Aero bike so the could watch the fireworks from above. "Got to love these fireworks. They granted my wish." Kiara looked at him.

"Your wish?" asked Kiara.

"Before I asked you to marry me. I wished that you would say yes." said Snow.

"Then maybe they'll grant mine too." said Kiara.

"What's that?" asked Snow. She looked at the fireworks.

"To have the courage to tell Lightning about our engagement." Kiara said as she looked at Snow.

"Ohhhhhh man, I can't wait to see her face." Snow said with a smile. Kiara and Snow looked each other in the eyes. "She'll be my new sister." Kiara giggled and nodded once.

"Yeah." said Kiara. Snow flew into the protective barrier and they watched as the fireworks went off around them.

"Wow!" said Snow. The gazed at the fireworks in amazement and then Kiara looked at him.

"Hey Snow?" asked Kiara. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" asked Snow. They were lost in each other and were about to kiss when a firework went off right in front of them. "What the-!" He turned the bike just in time as Kiara screamed. He flew out of the barrier and looked at the fireworks. "That was close." Kiara started laughing and Snow joined in. She looked back at the fireworks.

"Gorgeous." said Kiara. Snow looked at the fireworks as well. "Our own private heaven."

"All we need-just you and me." said Snow. The looked at each other and she kissed him gentle. They pulled back and he put his hand on her back. He gently pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They pulled apart and continued to fly around. She snuggled into his chest and he held her tight. "The end to a perfect night."

"Thank you Snow." said Kiara. He dropped her off and she walked in with a big smile on her face.

"What happened to you? Did you have a good night?" asked Lightning.

"I had an amazing night." Kiara said as she walked into the kitchen with Lightning, Tiffany, Aubrey, and Ava right behind her.

"So what happened?" asked Lightning.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when everyone is here." said Kiara.

"Come on Kiara tell us." said Aubrey.

"No." said Kiara.

"Please?" asked Ava.

"No! You'll know tomorrow." said Kiara.

"All right. You're not pregnant are you?" asked Lightning.

"No and I'm not going to say what happened tonight. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Kiara explained before she went up to her room and laid down on her bed thinking about what happened until Tiffany walked in.

"I saw you and Snow talking." said Tiffany. Kiara shot up and looked at her.

"What did you hear?" asked Kiara.

"I didn't hear anything. I just saw him walk up to you and wrap his arms around you waist before Leon walked over." said Tiffany. Kiara laid back down knowing that she didn't know. "So what did happen?"

"If I didn't tell you down stairs. What made you think I would tell you up stairs? Because I know that Aubrey and Ava are listening outside." said Kiara. Aubrey and Ava walked in.

"Come on Kiara why can't you tell us now?" asked Ava.

"Mostly because Snow isn't here and what happened tonight is better told when both of us are there." said Kiara.

"Then I'll go get him." said Aubrey.

"The other reason is because we want everyone there when we say what happened." said Kiara.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't we just get everyone together and you just tell us?" asked Tiffany.

"Because Snow and I agreed that we would tell everyone tomorrow. Now quit asking me because I'm not going to tell you." said Kiara. They walked out and Kiara went to thinking about her night with Snow. Tiffany went into Lightnings room and saw her laying on her bed.

"Did she tell you?" asked Lightning.

"No. She's not saying anything until tomorrow." said Tiffany.

"Okay. I guess we'll just have to wait." said Lightning. Tiffany walked out and went to her own room.


	23. Lightning's 21st birthday

It was Lightning's 21st birthday and Kiara requested that she took the day off. They were at the NORA house and Lightning just opened her presents. Snow was sitting on the couch with Kiara in his lap while Storm was sitting in her lap.

"Kiara." said Ava. Kiara and Snow looked at her. "Can you please tell us what is going on?"

"Yeah everyone is here now tell us." said Tiffany.

"You really want to know?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah we want to know." said Aubrey.

"We're getting married." Kiara and Snow said in unison. Everyone was frozen in shock. After a few minutes they snapped out of it and started congratulating them. Without saying a word Lightning got up and started walking towards the door.

"Lightning." said Angeal. She just ignored him and walked out. Kiara set Storm down and got off Snow's lap. She followed her sister outside and saw her standing on the beach. Kiara walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Light what's wrong?" asked Kiara.

"Like you don't know. What's wrong is that you're marrying Snow." said Lightning.

"I thought you would be happy for us." said Kiara.

"Yeah well I'm not." said Lightning.

"Why? You've seen that he makes me happy. You said it yourself that he's the one for me." said Kiara.

"Kiara you've only been together for two years. How do you know that this will work out?" asked Lightning.

"I don't, but what couple does know when they get married?" asked Kiara.

"Kiara you know how I feel about him." said Lightning.

"You told Fang and Vanille when Snow went missing that he made me happy and that's all that mattered." said Kiara.

"I still don't know about you getting married so young." said Lightning.

"I'm not that young." said Kiara.

"Kiara you're only 18 years old." said Lightning.

"Exactly I know I'm ready to marry Snow." said Kiara.

"Kiara are you sure about this?" asked Lightning.

"I am. You have to let me grow up." said Kiara. Snow came up behind Kiara and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I swear to you. I will make her happy." said Snow. Everyone else came outside.

"I guess it is time for me to let you go. Congrats." said Lightning. Kiara smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"It looks to me that we have a wedding to plan!" said Tiffany. Kiara and Lightning let go.

"Shall we go get your dress?" asked Aubrey.

"Aubrey it's Lightning's birthday." said Kiara.

"You know I don't mind." said Lightning.

"Okay, but I want you to come with me." said Kiara.

"Right." said Lightning. Kiara, Lightning, Tiffany, Ava, Aubrey, Lebreau, Aerith, and Tifa walked off to go get their dresses. They got to the dress shop and went in different directions to find a dress.

Lightning: she had a floor length golden dress that the straps criss-crossed in the back and had a slit on the side up to her knee.

Tiffany: she had a floor length navy blue dress that had only one strap on the right shoulder and had a slit on both sides that went up to her knees.

Aubrey: she had a floor length crimson red dress that the straps went behind the neck and had a slit on the side that went up to her knee.

Ava: she had a floor length dark purple dress that was strapless and half a slit on the side that went up to her knee..

Lebreau: she had a floor length light green dress that turned to dark green near the bottom.

Aerith: she had a floor length dark pink dress that the straps were on her arms just below her shoulder.

Tifa: she had a floor length black dress that heme to the right at her knee.

Kiara: she had a floor length white dress that the top half was was all sequenced and the bottom had a sequenced design. The back off the dress was open and had a sequenced all around the edge and it had a long train.

"Kiara that dress is beautiful." said Aerith.

"Thank you. You girls look amazing too." said Kiara.

"So is this the one?" asked Ava.

"Yeah I think it is." said Kiara.

"Boys in coming." said Tifa. They looked out the window to see Snow, Angeal, Leon, Zack, Cloud, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui about to walk past the shop. They quickly went back in to the changing room since they didn't want them to see their dress. They changed out of their dresses and walked out of the changing room. They walked to the counter and paid for their dresses. They walked out with their dress in hand. It was in a bag so they couldn't be seen.

"Hey look who's got their dresses." said Yuj. Snow walked up to Kiara, Angeal walked up to Lightning, Leon walked up to Tiffany, Zack walked up to Ava, Cloud walked up to Aubrey, Gadot walked up to Tifa, and Yuj walked up to Aerith.

"So are you going to let us see them?" asked Zack. The girls just smiled.

"Nope you'll have to wait to see them." said Ava. The girls walked to Kiara and Lightning house and put their dresses in the closet.

"I can't wait to their faces when they see the dresses." said Ava.

"Why do you think we're waiting til the wedding to show them." said Tiffany. They rest of the day the girls sat around planning the wedding. That night Kiara went out onto her balcony only to see Snow standing on the veranda at the NORA house. After a little bit Tiffany came out.

"I can't believe that in a short while I'm getting married." said Kiara.

"Snow's lucky to have you." said Tiffany.

"And I'm lucky to have him. It's kind of funny one minute Lightning doesn't want me marrying him and the next she helps me pick out my wedding dress." said Kiara.

"I don't know what to tell you. She's always been had to figure out." said Tiffany.

"Yeah that's for sure." said Kiara.


End file.
